Cross Destiny
by myteenagedreamx
Summary: ils se croisent tous les jours, s'en même sans rendre compte dans New-York la ville ou les rêves se réalisent... tout les opposent et pourtant tout les rapproches.
1. Chapter 1

Huit heures dix, Chris n'a pas dormi de la nuit s'étant disputé la veille avec Will. Cela faisait un an qu'ils entretenaient une relation amoureuse, mais quand Chris surprit Will avec un jeune inconnu dans ses bras, sa confiance envers ce dernier s'écroula. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il décida de téléphoner à sa meilleure amie Lea, en espérant qu'elle soit réveillée.

« Allô ? »  
« Salut Lea, c'est Chris »  
« Salut mon chou, que t'arrive-t-il ? Ta voix est toute tremblante ? »  
« Je me suis disputé avec Will hier soir »  
« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? »  
« Je l'ai surpris devant chez moi avec... Avec un gars »  
« Oh mon chou... Je suis tellement désolée ! Que veux-tu faire ? »  
« J'en sais rien, il m'a brisé le cœur et... Oh mon dieu..."  
« Chris ? »  
« J'ai un entretien pour un emploi à neuf heures trente ! Ça m'est sorti de la tête ! »  
« Alors ne pense pas à lui ! Tu dois te concentrer sur ton travail, je passerais te voir cette après-midi »  
« D'accord merci pour tout Lea »  
« Mais de rien mon chou, je t'embrasse ! Je t'aime »  
« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Chris coupe son portable rapidement, il doit être irréprochable sur sa tenue. C'est vrai qu'il ne roule pas sur l'or, mais malgré ça Chris a toujours aimé la mode. Il opte donc sur une chemise blanche, un pantalon moulant noir qui épouse sa silhouette de rêve, une veste noire, ses chaussures en cuir sombre, et pour couronner le tout, une petite cravate blanche. Ne sachant pas vraiment l'adresse, il décide de prendre un taxi. Il admire la vue spectaculaire de la grosse pomme, profite de la chaleur du mois de juin qui entoure l'atmosphère du taxi. Il décide alors d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Soudain, il entend des cris féminins provenant d'une limousine. Il vit des paparazzis suivre la voiture noire, comme de vrais vautours. Le silence régnait avant que le chauffeur s'exclame :

« Encore ses adolescentes en pleines hormones ! »  
« Je vois ça ! Que ce passe t-il ici ? »  
« À mon avis, c'est encore une star à la conquête de la grosse pomme ! »  
« Oui, vous avez sûrement raison... Ça doit être encore un de c'est boys-bande »_Une heure plutôt du côté de Darren._  
_  
_

Darren, bichonné par sa maquilleuse, siffle tranquillement une mélodie inconnue puis s'exclame brusquement :

« Amanda passe moi mon bloc note là-bas s'il te plaît !"  
« Toute de suite, monsieur »  
« Merci beaucoup ! Je crois que je viens de trouver ma prochaine chanson à mettre sur mon album »  
« C'est merveilleux monsieur »  
« Amanda ! Appel moi Darren franchement j'ai vingt huit ans pas cinquante ans »  
« Très bien m... Darren »  
« Tu vois quand tu veux » en lui donnant son plus beau sourire.

Le maquillage terminé, Darren se lève de sa chaise et tombe nez à nez devant son manager qui s'exclame :

« Darren ! Te voilà j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! »  
« Je t'écoute Vic »  
« Tu vas avoir un nouveau assistant, une agence va peut être en recruter un ce matin ! »  
« Vic, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine » en haussant les épaules.  
Vic se rapproche de lui d'un air sérieux et s'exclame « Darren ! Tu es une star, tu vis dans le monde des paillettes, pense à ta réputation ! Un assistant qui satisfait tous tes besoins quand t'en à envie ! »  
« Si tu le dis... »  
« Assez parler ! Ta limousine t'attend. L'interview commence dans une heure, tu devrais te dépêcher ! »  
« Les vitres sont blindées rassure moi ? »  
« Oui elles le sont, mais les filles le savent déjà ! Darren Criss, la star débarque de Los Angeles pour New York, les places de ton concert on était toutes vendues en vingt quatre heures ! »  
« Génial... On n'y va ! »

Chris arrive à destination. Il lève la tête et aperçoit la devanture de l'agence. Les mains légèrement tremblantes par le stress qui l'envahit à cette heure précise, il respire un grand coup et décide de prendre sur lui, discrètement, il prononce :

Tu as vécu des moments plus intenses Chris ! Alors prend sur toi mon vieux !

Dans un premier temps, il sourit et frappe à la porte quand une voix féminine lui dit :

« Entrez ! »  
« Bonjour Madame »  
« Bonjour monsieur, asseyez-vous, je vous en pris »  
« Hum... Très bien merci »  
« Nous avons étudié votre dossier, vous avez fait vos études à Clovis, je vois que vous étiez un très bon élève, résultats largement suffisants pour faire des études supérieures, pourquoi ne pas être aller à l'Université Monsieur Colfer ? »  
« Et bien, c'est une raison assez personnelle, mes parents ne roulent pas sur l'or et ma petite sœur à une forme d'épilepsie très forte, les traitements sont extrêmement chers. Au départ, je travaillais dans un fast-food pour payer mes études, mais... J'ai préféré subvenir aux besoins de ma sœur et est versé tout l'argent gagné dans les médicaments. Voilà ! »  
« Surprenant et extrêmement généreux de votre part »  
« Merci beaucoup »  
« Parlons maintenant du poste que je vous propose aujourd'hui ! Sur votre dossier, j'ai vu que vous aviez été serveur, et également dans l'humanitaire... Que diriez-vous de rester dans le même contexte ? Je vous propose donc d'être assistant personnelle d'une star ! »  
« Je vous demande pardon ? »  
« Le but de ce travail Monsieur Colfer est de subvenir au besoin de la Star en question. S'il vous demande quelque chose, vous devez le faire, et si vous respectez bien tout ce qu'il désire, vous devriez vous faire un salaire supérieur à tous les petits boulots que vous avez pu faire ! Il y a de nombreux avantages dans ce métier, vous voyagerez beaucoup !  
« Et quels sont les inconvénients ? »  
« Je dirais que vous ne verrez pas vos amis souvent. Il y a également le risque que la célébrité soit capricieuse... Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est une chance à ne pas laisser filer ! Il me faut une réponse d'ici deux heures »  
« Deux heures ! Mais c'est impossible ! »  
« Je regrette, c'est l'agent de Darren Criss qui gère tous ça »  
« Darren Criss ? »  
« La star en question, vous n'en n'avez jamais entendu parler ? »  
« Non, je ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup à ce genre de personnes »  
« Vous commencerez dès demain matin, j'attends votre réponse. Voici l'hôtel où vous irez... Si vous acceptez, bien évidement »  
« Merci pour tout madame, je vous téléphone dans deux heures »

_Appel entrant Lea _

« Alors ? Alors ? »  
« Tu ne devineras jamais !"

"La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai un emploi ! La mauvaise, c'est que je dois confirmer dans deux heures ! »  
« De toute façon, tu vas accepter, pas vrai ? »  
« Je ne sais pas trop »  
« Tu te moques de moi ! »

Chris expliqua tout en détail à ça meilleure amie, surprise, elle lui donna un conseil :

« Chris, c'est Darren Criss ! N'importe quelle femme rêverait d'être à ta place ! »  
« Qu'a-t-il d'extraordinaire ce type hein ?  
« Il est chanteur, musicien, acteur et super sexy ! »  
« Une sorte de Justin Bieber quoi ! Tout ce que je déteste... »  
« Chris ! On s'en fout de qui il est ! Accepte ce travail ! Tu seras bien payé et les mois où tu seras en vacance, on ira à Clovis voir t'est parents ! Mon chou, c'est génial ce qu'il t'arrive »  
« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais accepter... »  
« Super, je suis tellement contente pour toi ! »  
« T'es la meilleure, tu le sais ça ? »  
« Maintenant oui ! Chris n'oublie pas de le dire à Will »  
« Oh non, je l'avais oublié celui-là ! »  
« Je dois y allez, bon courage mon chou bisou »  
« Merci bisous »

Chris hésita, mais accepta le travail qu'on lui proposait. Dans l'après-midi, il décida d'envoyer un message à Will avec hésitation :  
_Rejoins-moi à Central Park à seize heures trente sur le pont, il faut qu'on parle..._

Will ne répondit pas, Chris rangea son portable, une larme coula sur sa joue et il l'essuya avec rage. À présent, il sentait au plus profond de lui-même que son cœur serait brisé à la minute même où il verrait Will. Étrangement, il est complètement seul sur ce pont, il regarde son ombre qui se reflète sur le lac. Cinq minutes s'écoulent, puis dix, vingt et trente longues minutes passent. Will ne viendra pas, c'est fini. Chris pense qu'il ne doit pas se permettre de pleurer pour lui, il est bien plus fort que ça. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes et fredonne une mélodie. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit à chanter de tout son cœur dans sa bulle où il s'est enfermé.**_  
_**

{Grandes filles ne pleurent pas}

les grandes filles ne pleurent pas

L'odeur de votre peau s'attarde sur moi maintenant  
vous êtes probablement sur votre vol de retour vers votre ville natale  
J'ai besoin d'un abri de ma propre protection, bébé  
Pour être avec moi-même et centre  
clarté, la paix, la sérénité

L'odeur de ta peau traîne sur moi maintenant  
Tu es probablement sur ton vol de retour vers ta ville natale  
J'ai besoin d'un abri de protection baby  
Rester seule pour clarifier les choses  
Paix, Sérénité

Chris ne remarqua pas qu'un jeune homme en sweat à capuche était en train de courir.  
Le garçon s'apprêtait à continuer sa route en direction du pont, mais une voix magnifique l'arrêta.

...

Refrain:

J'espère que vous savez, j'espère que vous savez  
que cela n'a rien à voir avec vous  
, c'est personnel, moi-même et je  
nous avons quelques straightenin 'intention de faire

J'espère que tu sais, j'espère que tu sais  
Que cela n'a rien avoir avec toi  
C'est personnel, moi avec moi-même  
On doit mettre un peu les choses au clair

Et je vais vous manquer comme un enfant manque son couverture  
Mais je dois me dépêcher de ma vie  
Il est temps d'être une grande fille maintenant  
et grandes filles ne pleurent pas  
Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas , ne pleure pas

Et tu vas me manquer comme son doudou manque à un enfant  
Mais je dois avancer dans ma vie  
Il est temps d'être une grande fille maintenant  
Et les grandes filles ne pleurent pas  
Ne pleurent pas, ne pleurent pas, ne pleurent pas

...

Le chemin que je suis Walkin ', je dois y aller seul  
, je dois prendre le bébé étapes jusqu'à ce que je suis plein développement, son plein développement  
contes de fées n'ai pas toujours une fin heureuse, font-ils?  
Et je prévois l'obscurité à l'avance si Je reste

Le chemin que je prends, je dois y aller seul  
Je dois prendre des pas de bébé jusqu'à ce que j'aie entièrement grandi  
Les contes de fées n'ont pas toujours une fin heureuse  
Et je prévois un avenir sombre si je reste

...

Refrain:

J'espère que vous savez, j'espère que vous savez  
que cela n'a rien à avec vous  
, c'est personnel, moi-même et je  
nous avons quelques straightenin 'intention de faire

J'espère que tu sais, j'espère que tu sais  
Que cela n'a rien avoir avec toi  
C'est personnel, moi avec moi-même  
On doit mettre un peu les choses au clair

Et je vais vous manquer comme un enfant manque son couverture  
Mais je dois me dépêcher de ma vie  
Il est temps d'être une grande fille maintenant  
et grandes filles ne pleurent pas

Et tu vas me manquer comme son doudou manque à un enfant  
Mais je dois avancer dans ma vie  
Il est temps d'être une grande fille maintenant  
Et les grandes filles ne pleurent pas

...

Le garçon pausa la paume de sa main contre le tronc d'un arbre et écouta la voix douce et mélodieuse.

Comme le petit camarade d'école dans la cour de l'école  
Nous jouerons prises et cartes Uno  
je serai votre meilleur ami et vous serez le mien  
Valentine

Comme les camarades d'école dans la cour  
On jouera aux osselets et à Uno  
Je serais ton meilleur ami et tu seras mon  
Valentin

Oui, vous pouvez me tenir la main si vous voulez  
Parce que je veux tenir la vôtre aussi  
, nous serons playmates  
et les amants et partageons nos mondes secrets

Oui tu peux tenir ma main si tu veux  
Car je veux tenir la tienne aussi  
On sera amis et amoureux  
Et on partagera notre monde secret

Mais il est temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison  
Il se fait tard, sombre à l'extérieur  
, je dois être avec moi-même, et centre  
clarté, la paix, la sérénité

Il décida de s'approcher plus près, il distingua une silhouette aussi belle que la voix. Il aurait voulu voir le visage de ce garçon, mais...

Mais je dois rentrer chez moi  
Il est tard, dehors il fait noir  
Rester seul pour clarifier les choses  
Paix, Sérénité

J'espère que vous savez, j'espère que vous savez  
que cela n'a rien à voir avec vous  
, c'est personnel, moi-même et je  
nous avons quelques straightenin 'intention de faire

J'espère que tu sais, j'espère que tu sais  
Cela n'a rien avoir avec toi  
C'est personnel, moi avec moi-même  
On doit mettre un peu les choses au clair

Et je vais vous manquer comme un enfant manque son couverture  
Mais je dois me dépêcher de ma vie  
Il est temps d'être une grande fille maintenant  
et grandes filles ne pleurent pas  
Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas , ne pleure pas

Quelqu'un lui prit soudainement la main.

Et tu vas me manquer comme son doudou manque à un enfant  
Mais je dois avancer dans ma vie  
Il est temps d'être une grande fille maintenant  
Et les grandes filles ne pleurent pas  
Ne pleurent pas, ne pleurent pas, ne pleurent pas

« Chord, tu m'as fait peur ! »  
« Désolé mec, on m'a dit que tu allais courir jusqu'au pont donc je suis venu... Surprise ! Alors je t'ai manqué ? »  
« Hum... Ouais je suis content de te voir mec » Darren était content de voir son meilleur ami, mais il aurait préféré le voir plus tard. Quand il se retourna, l'homme était parti.  
Le matin suivant Darren râle doucement, il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Depuis sa mésaventure au Park, il a cette voix dans sa tête qui persiste.  
Après avoir prit son petit-déjeuner, des coups retentissent à la porte.  
« Je suis en short ! » Cria-t-il de sa cuisine.  
« Super comme ça, je pourrais toucher ton joli torse ! » Réponds une voix après quoi, la porte de l'hôtel grince.  
« Mia ... Qu'est que tu fous ici ? »  
« Merci pour cet accueil »

À ce moment précis Darren ne peut tout simplement pas être ravi par l'arrivé de sa petite-amie... Ou comme il préfère l'appeler : sa fausse petite-amie. Mia Swier est une chanteuse de rock, elle fait partie d'un groupe. Elle a beau être une femme à son avantage, Darren ne ressent rien pour elle... Pour aucune femme d'ailleurs...  
Quand Darren a enregistré son premier album, il n'a pas été tout de suite dans les bacs, au contraire. Le producteur lui a donc proposé un marché : si Darren voulait continuer sa carrière, il devait faire le buzz. Sortir avec une fille était la meilleure solution, mais pas n'importe quelle fille ! Une chanteuse connue venant tout droit d'un groupe. Darren a dû faire comme s'il l'appréciait... Mais c'est loin d'être le cas... Elle est le cliché parfait de la fille à papa maman capricieuse et trop sûr d'elle. À chaque fois qu'elle l'embrasse ou essaye d'aller plus loin, il trouve toujours une excuse : "Mia je suis malade aujourd'hui", "Mia j'en ai pas envie, j'ai eu une dure journée" mais Mia n'est pas folle.

« Excuse moi, je reprends : Bonjour Mia, ta tournée c'est la semaine prochaine ? Que fais-tu ici ?»  
« Poussin enfin ! Tu me manquais tout simplement » en prenant son air fier.  
« Poussin vraiment... » Répond Darren d'un air presque choqué.  
« Tu as pris des muscles depuis la dernière fois, quelle bête ! Viens par là que je t'embrasse ! »

Mia s'approcha dangereusement de Darren, elle pausa ses deux mains autour de la taille du bouclé et commença à rapprocher sa bouche de celle de Darren. Ce dernier refusa que cette fille pause ses lèvres remplies de gloss sur les siennes. Il la repoussa doucement et s'exclama :

« Mia mon agent va arriver dans moins d'une heure et je suis pas prêt ! Fais comme chez toi, je vais prendre une d*** rapide ! »  
« Encore une excuse... Je peux venir avec toi ? »  
« Rapide Mia ! Et non ce n'est pas une excuse ! »

Quand Darren sortit de la salle de bain enfin prêt, il vit que Mia était partie... il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Dieux merci »

De son côté, Chris arrive devant l'hôtel immense et il est presque sûr que les escaliers du hall sont en or. Quand il regarde ses vêtements et ceux des autres, il se sent tout à coup mal à l'aise.

Il explique à l'hôtesse la cause de sa venue, la femme lui demanda :

« Quel est votre nom et prénom monsieur ? »  
« Christopher Colfer »  
« Parfait, j'appelle l'agent de Monsieur Criss »  
« Il est dans la même chambre que... Monsieur Criss ? »  
« Mon dieu non, cela serait fort déplacé ! Il a sa propre chambre »

Chris se demande pourquoi il a posé une question aussi stupide... Sûrement, le stress se dit-il. Et mon dieu, c'est quoi ce langage sortit tout droit sortit du moyen-âge ! Pensa-t-il.

« Il arrive tout de suite ! »

Un homme grand, la quarantaine, un peu dégarni, arriva et fit signe à Chris de le rejoindre, Le châtain se précipita alors et serra la main de l'homme.

« Bonjours Monsieur »  
« Bonjours Chris, tu peux m'appeler Vic, je suis l'agent de Darren. Viens, je t'emmène dans sa chambre, il est au courant de ta venue »

Chris entra dans l'ascenseur, dieu, il n'avait jamais vu un ascenseur aussi grand de toute sa vie. Une petite voix résonna dans l'habitacle « troisième étage ».

Ils longèrent le couloir gigantesque. Les murs sont garnis de motifs rouge et or, c'est magnifique, majestueux. Ils s'arrêtent devant la chambre numéro 144. Vic frappe à la porte et l'ouvre après en avoir eu la permission. Chris le suit docilement et la première chose qu'il vit est la surface de ce salon... Il fait le double du sien. Les fenêtres donnent sur une vue radieuse de New York, c'est tout simplement incroyable.

Des pas se rapprochèrent et il vit un homme brun aux cheveux extrêmement bouclés. L'homme est plus petit que lui certes... Mais quel corps ! Pensa-t-il.  
Le garçon décida de s'approcher plus près et il peut maintenant distinguer ces yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable. Un certain vert que Chris trouve incroyablement beau. D'une façon qu'il ne peut expliquer, des papillons semblent errer dans son ventre et il est certain de n'avoir jamais rien ressentit de si exquis. Ses yeux sont fixés sur lui, mais Vic prend la parole interrompant ainsi leur échange.

« Darren, je te présente Chris Colfer, il sera ton assistant personnel. Chris voici Darren, enfin, me suppose que tu le connaissais déjà avant, pas vrai ? »  
Voyant que Darren le fixe, il répond au bout de quelque secondes légèrement mal à l'aise :  
« Bien non... J'ignorais qui c'était avant.»  
En plus de le trouver magnifique, Darren apprécie sa petite voix aiguë hésitante, et étrangement cette silhouette lui en rappelle une autre... Et dieu pourquoi son cœur bat aussi vite.  
« Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, j'espère que tu te sentiras bien ici. » Dit Darren en souriant.  
« Moi de même..." Quel sourire pensa Chris.  
« Je vous laisse tous les deux. Darren explique lui bien le programme de cette semaine, à plus tard. »  
« Au revoir » répondirent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.  
« Désolé, Monsieur... »  
« Oh pitié toi non plus tu vas pas te mettre à m'appeler comme ça. Ecoute la première chose que tu peux faire pour moi c'est de me tutoyer ! »  
« On se connaît depuis dix minutes... Mais d'accord » N'oublies pas Chris, tu dois satisfaire tous les besoins de cet homme. Se résonna le châtain.  
« Deuxième chose, fait comme si je n'étais pas une star »  
« Oui d'accord, de toute façon, je ne connaissais pas v... Ton existence avant donc... Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je veux dire, je suis persuadé que tu es génial et - »  
« Eh détend toi mec ! Viens, je vais t'expliquer le programme. »

Darren lui fit signe de s'asseoir prêt de lui ce qui provoqua des frissons dans le corps de Chris. Il s'assoit donc à côté du bouclé, devant une table ronde.


	2. Chapter 2

Deux bonnes minutes s'écoulent, sans qu'ils ne se quittent du regard Chris tourne la tête brusquement et Darren décide de rompre le silence.

« Alors Chris, tu es content de travailler, j'imagine que de nos jours, c'est dur de trouver un emploi »  
« Oui je le suis, et effectivement c'est très dur enfin pas pour toi... J'imagine »  
« Tu sais la vie de star n'est pas si simple que ça »  
« Tout le monde s'occupe de toi, l'argent que tu gagnes... Moi je dois l'économiser pendant dix ans !»  
« Est-ce que tu vois tes parents régulièrement ? »  
« Bien sûr comme tout le monde »  
« Non pas comme tout le monde, la dernière fois que je les ai vus c'était il y a trois mois »

Chris est gêné d'avoir abordé ce sujet, il répond avec une voix douce et hésitante.

« Je suis désolé »  
« Ca fait rien je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma vie, on reprend ? »  
« Très bien »  
« Normalement je ne voulais pas que tu viennes... Je veux dire ce n'est pas contre toi hein ! Mais je ne voulais pas avoir d'assistant »  
« Oh... »  
« Mais j'en ai un et il a l'air d'être un chouette gars donc... On ne va pas se plaindre » dit Darren d'une voix incroyablement sexy.

Quand Darren prononce les cinq derniers mots de sa phrase, Chris ne peut s'empêcher de rougir et il souhaite de tout son être que Darren ne le remarque pas. Son cœur bat tellement fort, la chaleur l'envahie il se persuade lui-même que la cause venait du temps.

« Tu es là alors au temps travailler après tout c'est le but ! Viens demain soir à vingt heures dans ce même hôtel ensuite, tu monteras avec moi... En limousine et direction la salle de spectacle. Tu connais bien tes objectifs j'espère ? »  
« Hum oui... Je dois gérer tout ce qui est administratif, les concerts, les interviews, les voyages, et appliquer ce que l'on me demande ? »  
« C'est tout à fait ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, c'est pas mon genre. »

«J'ai remarqué » répond Chris avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, ce qui fait complètement craquer Darren.

PDV Darren

Ce sourire. C'est étrange, ce garçon me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un, je suis sûr de l'avoir vu quelque part en tout cas, il a des yeux à damner, à quoi tu joues Darren ? Son nez légèrement en trompette, sa petite bouche rosée et ses cheveux coiffés en arrière, sans parler de son corps... Ce garçon est tout simplement magnifique... Quel est ce pincement au cœur ? Pourquoi je ressens l'envie d'en savoir plus à son sujet ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Finalement ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée un assistant ? Ou alors je délire complètement...

PDV externe

« Bon, voici mes coordonnées »

Darren tend un morceau de papier avec toutes les informations nécessaires pour le contacter.

« Merci »

Leurs doigts s'effleurent, ce qui provoque une ligne de frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Chris.  
« À plus tard alors...Chris »  
« Hum... Oui à plus tard ».

Chris rentre chez lui un peu sonné. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ressent toutes ces choses, pourquoi toutes ces sensations dans le corps, tous ces regards ? Il ne connaît pas la réponse lui-même, et pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec Darren il se sentait bizarrement bien, il ne pensait pas à Will. Il décida de confier à Léa toutes ces choses étranges, au café Mogador qu'il fréquente avec habitude. Quand il arrive Léa est déjà en face de lui. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de la ravissante brunette.

« Salut mon chou ! » Comme toujours, Lea serre dans ses bras Chris avant de poser une bise sur sa joue.  
« Salut ma belle tu m'as manqué »

Ils commandent leur café et au lieu de les boire sur place, ils les dégustent dans les rues de New York, la main de Léa placée sous le bras de Chris. Cette dernière demanda avec curiosité.

« Alors ! Je veux tout savoir, comment il est ? C'est un macho de première ? Il a vraiment les cheveux aussi bouclés ? »  
« Lea pas si vite ! Il a l'air... Sympa »  
« Sympa dans tous les sens du terme tu veux dire ! Ce gars est sublime ! »  
« Tu veux peut-être que je lui donne ton numéro » Répondit Chris en lâchant un petit rire moqueur.  
« Bien sûr pour que mon copain me fasse la peau ! »  
« Tu sais il n'est pas si extraordinaire, t'abuses... » Dit-il en se grattant le haut de la tête.  
« Tu te grattes le haut de la tête… Tu rougis... Toi, tu me caches un truc !»  
« Quoi... n'importe quoi ! »  
« Je suis sûr que tu le trouves à ton goût ! »  
« Mon travail ne consiste pas à le trouver à mon goût Lea ! »  
« Donc tu admets qu'il est mignon ! »  
« Je... Tu n'es pas possible ! »  
« Allez je veux l'entendre ! »  
« Tu avais raison Lea il est plutôt... Pas mal. »  
« Pas mal hein… Vous avez discuté alors ? »  
« Oui il m'a donné rendez-vous à son hôtel demain à vingt heures »  
« Pour faire quoi...» Demanda-t-elle narquoisement.  
« Jouer aux cartes, franchement Lea !»  
« Quoi ?! »  
« Je vais assister à son concert, et travailler...»  
« Tu sais où c'est au moins ? »  
« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, la limousine me le dira… »  
« La limousine ! Tu vas rouler en limousine avec Darren Criss ! »  
« Hum... Oui »  
« Peu importe à quelle heure ça finit, je veux un message demain soir !»  
« D'accord »

Chris termine sa longue discussion avec sa confidente. Il rentre chez lui et à sa grande surprise il n'était pas seul en arrivant. Will est là, en face de lui, avec un tas d'affaires dans les mains. Le visage de Chris se décompose soudainement.

« C'est une mauvaise blague ? »  
« Je suis venu te dire quelque chose Chris.»  
« Je n'en veux pas de tes excuses, j'en ai assez entendu… »  
« Je ne suis pas là pour m'excuser »

Chris entrouvre sa bouche mais la referme aussitôt et le regarde d'un air noir et interrogateur.

« Je suis là pour te redonner les cadeaux que tu m'as offerts »  
« Est-ce que tu es en train de me plaquer ? »  
« Je suis désolé je pause tes affaires l...»

Chris lui coupe la parole, en colère sa voix monte d'une octave plus haute que son timbre habituel.

« Tu oses me larguer alors qu'il y a de cela quelques jours tu t'acharnais à ma porte en t'excusant ? C'est toi qui m'as trompé ! Toi qui m'as laissé au milieu de Central Park tout seul ! Tu fous en l'air un an de relation comme si ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi !»

« Chris je... »  
« Qui c'est ?! »  
« Tu ne le connais pas. »  
« Donc tu me quittes pour un autre » Dit-il énervé et désemparé.  
« Je... Je crois oui »  
« Quitte mon appartement maintenant... » s'exclame Chris d'une voix faible.

Will acquiesça et quitte les lieux rapidement, Chris reste quelques minutes immobile, ses larmes coulent à flots tout au long de sa joue, cette fois-là il n'a pas la force de téléphoner à Lea. Il s'assoit sur son canapé et se recroqueville sur lui-même. Seul il éclate en sanglots et s'endort ainsi. Le jour suivant il ne donne aucune nouvelle à ses amis, dévasté par sa rupture. Il passe sa journée à regarder des films à l'eau de rose. Dix-neuf heures, il réalise qu'il est temps de travailler, il n'est pas en condition pour travailler mais il le faut. Il sèche ses larmes, respire un grand coup et quitte son appartement sans rien effacer de son visage. Arrivé devant la chambre de l'hôtel de Darren il cligne des yeux lentement tout en inspirant, et frappe à la porte.

« Entrez ! »  
« Bonjour » Dit Chris la tête baissée avec un petit sourire hésitant.  
« Bonsoir plutôt » répond Vic l'air sûr de lui.  
« Hum... Je… Oui, désolé »  
« Tout va bien ? » S'exclame Darren en penchant sa tête vers la gauche pour pouvoir mieux regarder Chris.  
« Oui absolument... »  
« Prêt à partir ? »  
« Je vous suis... »

Darren le connaît à peine mais il ressent un mal-être chez lui, il veut en savoir plus mais ne peut pas se permettre de rentrer dans la vie privée d'une personne qu'il connaît depuis trois jours. Ils rentrent dans la limousine malgré les yeux de Chris usés et fatigués par les larmes. Il est émerveillé, il n'est jamais rentré dans une si grande voiture auparavant. Darren le fixe sans même que Chris ne s'en rende compte.

« Chris ça te plaît ? »  
« C'est... Tellement grand !»  
« Du champagne ? »  
« Je ne bois pas d'alcool, merci.»  
« C'est juste un verre, tu peux te le permettre de temps en temps tu sais » Répond Darren avec un sourire en coin.

« Juste un verre alors. »

Chris accepte. Après tous il le mérite, étant donné les circonstances de cette journée. Darren lui donne une coupe de verre remplie de champagne qu'il boit par petites gorgées. Après avoir passé le temps du trajet à admirer l'intérieur de la limousine, ils descendent et se dirigent directement dans les loges. Chris respecte son travail parfaitement, malgré son état. Il réalise que Darren a un talent inné en plus de savoir jouer de la guitare et du piano à merveille, sa voix douce envoûte le public mais également Chris. Sur scène Darren donne le meilleur de lui-même et ça Chris l'a bien compris. Le concert touche à sa fin, Darren remarque que Chris n'est pas là, il quitte la chaise où il est installé et le cherche dans toutes les pièces en vain. Il réalise rapidement qu'il n'a pas regardé tout à fait partout et se dirige vers les toilettes. Il frappe à la porte, personne ne répond, il décide donc d'ouvrir. Il voit Chris écroulé sur l'un des lavabos ses bras recouvrant sa tête.

« Hé Chris ? »  
« Dar...Darren j'ai besoin d'être seul un petit moment »  
« Tout va bien ? »  
« Je... Non  
« Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, Chris je sais que l'on se connaît très peu mais, je suis ouvert d'esprit »  
« Merci mais je ne pense pas que ça soit... » Chris n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourne alors, les joues humides et voit Darren attristé.

« Installons-nous, je t'écoute. »

Chris hésite mais finalement décide de s'asseoir aux côtés du bouclé. Un petit silence règne jusqu'à ce que Darren s'en mêle.

« Dit moi ce qui ne va pas ? »  
« C'est assez personnel…»  
« Ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce, je te le promets.»

Chris ancre son regard dans le sien durant quelques secondes et prend l'initiative de lui parler.

« Mon petit ami m'a quitté après un an ensemble, enfin mon ex petit ami…»  
« Oh alors… Tu aimes les garçons ? »  
« Ça te pose un problème ? »  
« En aucun cas ! La vérité c'est que je m'en doutais un peu »  
« Tu quoi ?! »  
« Chris tu as une certaine façon d'être... En plus tu ne regardes jamais les filles »  
« Toi non plus...»  
« Je...Je le fais quand personne est là. »

Chris ne répond pas. Il met fin au contact visuel et baisse la tête pour regarder le sol, Darren prend la parole.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi et ton ex petit ami, mais sans vouloir jouer les curieux… Pourquoi ? »  
« Il... Il m'a trompé, je... Désolé, j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots, je ne suis pas en état de... »

Darren ne sachant pas comment le rassurer décide de tapoter son dos gentiment, puis sans même s'en rendre compte, les tapotements se transforment en caresses qui forment des cercles sur le dos de Chris. Ce dernier tourna son regard vers Darren et lui sourit gentiment en s'exclamant.

« Je t'ai sous-estimé, tu n'es pas une star bourrée d'égaux surdimensionnés ! »  
« Tu me trouvais prétentieux ? »  
« Je pensais »

Darren fit la moue et croisa ses bras, tel un enfant.

« Merci pour tout... »

Darren retire la moue sur son visage et la transforma en sourire. Déterminé il lui demande.

« Dis-moi, tu veux que l'on aille boire un verre dans un bar quelconque, histoire d'avoir un peu de compagnie avant de dormir ? Je te ramènerais ensuite »  
« Est-ce que tu m'invites à sortir ? »  
« Est-ce mal ? »  
« Non c'est juste étrange... N'importe quelle fille rêverait d'être à ma place en plus je suis ton assistant donc... »  
« Peut-être et alors ? Tu n'es pas comme ces filles qui ne s'intéressent même pas à ce que je vaux sur scène mais plutôt à ce que je vaux au lit... »

Chris lâche un petit rire et passe son doigt pour sécher une de ses larmes.

« Certes... »  
« Tu t'intéresses à la valeur d'une personne pas à son argent, ça se sent... » ils ne détachent pas leurs regards, il fallut que Darren finisse sa phrase. « Alors, acceptes-tu de boire un verre comme deux personnes normales qui veulent en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre ? »  
« Bon... C'est d'accord.»  
« Super, on y va ! »

Tard dans la nuit ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux dans un bar New-yorkais. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucune personne à l'étage avec des appareils photos. Ils se posèrent tous les deux face au bar.

« Un mazout pour moi ! Tu en veux un Chris ? »  
« Qu'est que c'est ? »  
« Un cocktail à base de bière ? »  
« Oh pourquoi pas… Allons-y pour un mazout ! »  
« Rajoutez en un s'il vous plaît ! »  
« Ça fera combien ? » Chris n'eut le temps de sortir son porte-monnaie, Darren lui fit signe de le ranger et il paya.  
« Chris sais-tu quel salaire je me fais... Je peux très bien te payer un verre. » Répond le bouclé avec un sourire en coin.

« Merci... »  
« Alors, parle moi de toi Chris, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais un très bon élève. »  
« Peut-être mais ça n'a jamais porté ces fruits... »  
« Oh... tu n'as pas été à l'Université ? »  
« Mes parents n'avaient pas le droit à la bourse, ma petite sœur est gravement malade… j'ai préféré utiliser toutes mes économies pour ses médicaments. »  
« C'est vraiment courageux et admirable de ta part, peu de gens l'aurait fait »  
« Moi si... Ma sœur est une personne formidable je ne me serais jamais pardonné si il lui arrivait malheur... »  
« Ta sœur doit être chanceuse d'avoir un grand frère comme toi... » Dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Darren est touché par l'histoire de sa sœur et en particulier à la bonté de Chris.

« J'espère que oui... Et toi où as-tu fais tes études ? »  
« À l'Université du Michigan. J'en suis sorti diplômé et je me suis lancé dans la musique et le cinéma même si j'ai commencé dans ce milieu dès l'âge de cinq ans »

Chris et Darren apprennent à se connaître plus en profondeur, (double sens … oui j'ai des pensées perverses parfois :P) Chris augmente sa dose d'alcool de plus en plus dût au stress, il passe de la tristesse à la rigolade, de l'angoisse au soulagement, l'alcool le change radicalement d'humeur.

_Après une heure de discussion :_

« Encore un verre barman ! »  
« Chris tu es soul…»  
« Moi soûl ! N'importe quoi ! Vraiment n'importe quoi je… Oh! Il faut que je voie mon chat »  
« Ton...chat ? »  
« Oui mon chat ! Brian... »

Chris se lève de sa chaise et perd l'équilibre, Darren le rattrape par le bras.

« Avant de te ramener tu vas venir à l'hôtel avec moi, t'as besoin de te rafraîchir »  
« L'ho...l'hôtel… Youpi ! On va bien s'amuser ! »

Darren ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur c'est assez gênant pour lui mais il n'a pas le choix, il ne peut pas déposer Chris chez lui et le laisser seul dans son état. Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel, le bras de Darren entourait l'épaule de Chris. Il retira son bras et pausa délicatement le châtain sur le canapé.

« Allonge-toi Chris je vais t'apporter un café et de quoi grignoter, ça devrait te soulager »

Darren part dans la cuisine pour préparer tout cela, quand il revient Chris est affalé sur le canapé complètement endormi, il pose le plateau sur la table basse avec un sourire en coins, il se met accroupi et le regarde dormir. Il sent l'odeur fruitée venant du col de la chemise à Chris légèrement déboutonnée, il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder en dessous, sa peau blanche, lisse et sans aucune imperfection, ce qu'il voit est tellement magnifique à ses yeux. Il aurait pu continuer à le regarder comme ça pendant des heures sans jamais se lasser. Mais il devait dormir, il l'enveloppe alors d'une couverture et part se coucher.

Le matin suivant Chris dort encore. Darren en profite pour prendre une douche quand il sort de celle-ci, ses bouclettes mouillées s'égouttent le long de son torse nu. Vêtu que d'un pantalon il quitte la salle de bains et tombe face à Chris. Leurs visages à quelques millimètres d'écart. Ce dernier perd tous ses moyens.

« Je... Hum

« Tu as bien dormi Chris ? » En reculant d'un pas de Chris qui, lui, le regarde de haut en bas.  
« Ma tête... Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Darren dégage un petit rire et répond.

« Chris tu te rappelles du bar hier ? Tu avais trop bu donc je t'ai ramené ici et tu t'es endormi »  
« Je...Oh mon dieu»

PDV Chris

Je me retrouve dans un hôtel cinq-étoiles, j'ai passé la nuit dans la même chambre que Darren Criss... Récompensé d'un Grammy… Il fallait que je boive, résultat des comptes je me ridiculise complètement. Je crois que cet homme veut me tuer, il a surement oublié que je suis gay, comment rester insensible à ses gouttes d'eau qui coulent sur son torse bronzé garni d'abdos ?! Dieu ! Regardez ses hanches et cette légère pilosité. Il est tout simplement à tomber par terre, mon ventre se tortille mes yeux ne veulent pas se décoller son torse, c'est plus fort que moi il n'a pas le droit de me faire cela pas comme ça, heureusement que c'est dimanche et que je ne travaille pas.

« Chris est-ce que ça va ? »  
« Je...Hum ne sais pas...»  
« Pardon... ? »  
« Je dois filer ! »  
« Hum... Chris ça te gêne d'avoir passé la nuit ici ? »  
« Je...Et bien ce n'est pas ça mais... Je dois filer je suis en retard ! »  
« Ok... On se voit demain, bonne journée.»

Darren sourit et attend que Chris quitte la chambre. Il en profita pour regarder ses hanches se balancer de gauche à droite. Chris prend sa voiture et s'arrête chez Lea, elle lui ouvre immédiatement ses portes, et lui offre une surprise de taille.

« Surprise ! »  
« Ashley ! Amber !»

Ashley et Amber sont deux amies à Chris qu'il n'a pas vu depuis une éternité. Après une accolade à trois, il discuta longuement avec elles, vers le milieu de la conversation :

« Will est un enfoiré ! » S'exclame Ashley.  
« Tu vaux mieux que ça Chris ! »  
« Merci Amber »  
« Alors raconte-nous la suite ? » S'exclame Lea avec impatience.  
« Ne hurlez pas d'accord ! »  
« Allez crache le morceau ! » Dit Amber d'une voix agacée.  
« Ok... J'ai passé la nuit à l'hôtel avec Darren ! »  
« Quoi ! » Crient les filles ensemble.  
« Vous avez fait quoi ?!»  
« Calmez-vous les filles, on a rien fait du tout... Hier soir j'allais très mal et Darren m'a pris sous son aile. Il m'a emmené boire un verre sauf que j'ai trop bu du coup, il m'a ramené à l'hôtel saoul pour me préparer de quoi me sentir mieux, et je me suis endormi sur son canapé... »  
« Oh la vache ! Quelle chance ! »  
« Si vous saviez la suite vous exploseriez »  
« Dit toujours ! »  
« Quand je me suis réveillé je suis tombé nez à nez sur lui sauf qu'il était torse nu et encore mouillé ! J'ai perdu tous mes moyens »  
« Il est conscient que tu aimes les hommes ! »  
« Oui et ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être à moitié nu sous mes yeux ! »  
« C'est fabuleux mon chou ! »  
« Fabuleux, ce gars me fait complètement perdre les pédales, je ne sais même pas pourquoi quelle honte ! »  
« Chris tu serais pas un peu attiré par lui ? »  
« Non ! »  
« Même pas un petit peu…» répond Ashley avec un petit rire narquois.  
« Écouter nous travaillons ensemble, je n'ai pas le droit d'être attiré par un mec comme ça, surtout une star ! »  
« Donc tu es bien attiré par lui... ! »  
«… Disons qu'il ne m'est pas indifférent c'est vrai, c'est un homme assez unique en son genre... Et je ne parle pas que de son apparence ! »  
« On t'écoute »  
« Il est gentil… À l'écoute il a réussi à me remonter moral et dieu sait que pour me remonter le moral il faut vraiment être fort... C'est étrange parce que je suis l'opposé de cet homme et pourtant...  
« Vous vous comprenez » Répond Amber.  
« C'est ça oui... »  
« Au fait Lea, comment ça va avec Alex... » Dit Chris pour changer de sujet.  
« Plutôt bien, même si en ce moment on se voit peu à cause de son travail.»  
« Être médecin demande de sacrées horaires Lea »  
« Oui je le sais... »  
« Les filles ! Que diriez-vous de faire du shopping ? »  
« Ça te tente Amber ? »  
« Complètement et toi Ashley ? »  
« Ça me va ! »  
« Ça te changera les idées Chris » Dit Ashley.  
« Oui il y a d'autres moyens de se consoler que l'alcool.»

Le groupe lâche un rire indiscret et quitte l'appartement. Direction, les magasins !

Du côté de Darren quatre heures plus tard :

« Je sais maman... Je suis désolé je voulais venir mais j'ai... »  
« Une interview... »  
« Oui... Crois-moi je ne souhaite que ça de vous voir toi papa et Chuck ! »  
« Ton père et moi on est heureux que tu es réussi ta vie, tu es notre fierté, mais si je devais remonter en arrière, je ne t'aurais pas autorisé à signer ce contrat... »  
« Maman, ne dis pas ça… Je sais que tu ne le penses pas ! »  
« Je dois y aller... »  
« Maman attend ! »

Pensant être une déception pour ses parents, Darren, le moral au plus bas, envoya un message à Chord qui ne répondit pas, sûrement occupé pensa-t-il. Il réfléchit et avec hésitation il appela quelqu'un d'autre.

Appel entrant Darren :

« Allô »  
« Salut Chris, j'espère que je te dérange pas »  
« Darren ? »  
Oui c'est bien moi »

«Non tu ne me déranges pas »  
« D'accord. » Un petit silence régna et Chris s'exclama :  
« Tu voulais quelque chose ? »  
« J'ai juste besoin d'entendre quelques conseils »  
« Je t'écoute ? »  
« Imagine que tu déçois une personne très chère à tes yeux… Que ferais-tu ? »  
« Ça dépend, qui c'est ? »  
« Ma... Ma mère »  
« Oh... Bonne question, je suppose que je lui dirais que je l'aime, et que je m'excuse de mon comportement parce que l'homme que je suis maintenant ne serait pas là si elle n'avait pas été présente »

« Whoa... »  
« Darren ? »  
« Es-tu psychologue ? »  
« Non... »  
« Tu es doué pour conseiller... Et ça, ce n'est pas dû à tout le monde »  
« Merci c'est gentil... »  
« C'est sincère »  
« Du coup nous sommes quittes...  
« Pourquoi ça ? »  
« Tu m'as aidé hier soir et... Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de parler avec toi, donc maintenant je te rends la pareille. »  
« Je suis heureux que cela t'ais aidé...Chris »

Le silence règne jusqu'à ce que Darren demande :

« Que fais-tu ? »  
« Je... Je regarde la télévision »  
« À oui... Bon, je vais te laisser regarder la télévision Chris... »  
« D'accord... »  
« Ok... »  
« Bon soir »  
« Bon soir Darren »

Chris ne regarde pas la télévision non, il tient un crayon dans sa main et écrit tout ce qui peut sortir de son imagination, mais ça, il n'allait sûrement pas le dire à Darren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le chapitre 3, au faite merci pour vos Reviews, j'attache beaucoup d'importance à l'opinion des lecteurs. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Enjoy !**

Les rayons du soleil fraîchement levé passent à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, s'étalent sur la peau pâle du châtain. Le réveil ne lui est d'aucune utilité, l'été s'en est chargé.

Il se frotte les yeux puis se lève en étirant son corps. Émergent peu à peu de son sommeil, il se remémore la semaine passée. Déjà deux semaines que son travail se passait à merveille aux côtés de Darren. Environ deux semaines que Will l'avait quitté, mais Chris a décidé de se prendre en main et ce depuis qu'il a fini ivre chez Darren. Prenant ses traditionnels pancakes et son café, il s'installe sur son balcon admirant la vue des gratte-ciels à perte de vue étendue devant lui. Une fois prêt, il vérifie si son chat se porte bien et quitte les lieux, direction sa voiture. Quand il arrive sur le parking il aperçoit, une silhouette à côté de sa voiture, et surtout une épaisse masse de cheveux brune qui se retourne brusquement face à lui.

« Darren, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »  
« Hé ! Détend toi, personne ne m'a vu, crois-tu que j'aurais pris le risque qu'on se jette sur moi ?! »  
« Hum...Non »  
« Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je suis venu pour une raison particulière Chris, j'ai changé nos plans pour la matinée »  
« C'est-à-dire... »  
« Ma séance photo a été reportée, du coup j'aimerais te présenter mon meilleur ami, qu'en penses-tu ? »  
« C'est une célébrité ? »  
« Chord est chanteur... Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est le mec le plus simple que je connais ! »  
« Attend, tu veux dire… Chord Overstreet... »  
« Attend tu le connais... ? »  
« Lea oui... »  
« Lea ? »  
« Ma meilleure amie. »  
« Ah oui Lea, tu n'as qu'à lui dire de venir alors, Chord nous invite au restaurant pour midi. »  
« Ça me touche d'être invité, mais... »  
« Pas de mais ! Je veux que tu viennes et tu viendras »  
« Si tu insistes... »  
« De toute façon mon assistant doit me suivre partout ! » S'exclame Darren en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.  
« Oh... Donc tu seras dans l'obligation de m'offrir une prime... » Répond Chris pour le taquiner.  
« Tu ne seras pas mon assistant dans des moments comme celui-là, tu seras mon ami » répond Darren tout en souriant, le regarde toujours posé sur Chris.  
« Je... Alors nous sommes amis ? »  
« Bien sûr, et je suis vraiment content d'avoir un ami comme toi dans mon monde narcissique.»  
« Je le suis aussi Darren... Vraiment » répond Chris les joues roses et le cœur battant.

« Je vais prévenir Chord ! »

« Très bien, moi je vais prévenir Lea »  
« On fait comme ça, à bientôt Chris... »

« Oui... À plus tard »

La manière dont Darren prononçait son prénom à chaque fin de phrase lui donnait toujours des bouffées de chaleur insupportable.

Chris téléphone à Lea quand il lui annonce la nouvelle un silence règne, cependant il est vite rompu par des cris qui retentissent dans le téléphone :

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! »  
« Lea ? »  
« Chord...Over...street et Darren Criss m'invite à... »  
« Lea s'il te plaît, évite de te comporter comme une fan-girl hystérique, tu es dans le monde du spectacle toi aussi ! »  
« Oui je sais c'est juste que... »  
« Quoi Lea ? »  
« C'est quand même Chord et Darren ! »  
« Promets-moi de ne pas craquer s'il te plaît ! »  
« Je... Je te le promets. »

Chris et Lea conduisent en direction du restaurant. Toutes les deux minutes, Lea ne cesse pas de se regarder dans le miroir ce qui a le don d'agacer Chris. Sur le point de craquer, il se retourne brusquement de son siège et s'exclame.

«Lea tu es très belle on le sait ! Ça fait une demi-heure que tu t'admires ! »  
« Je ne m'admire pas ! Je vérifie, c'est tout... »  
« Nous sommes arrivés. »  
« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais manger là-dedans ! »  
« On si habitue quand on fréquente ce genre de personne... »

Lea et Chris admirent l'entrée de ce sublime restaurant et rentrèrent calmement. Lea porte une robe rouge jusqu'aux genoux, à motifs brillants et des chaussures compensées, Chris porte une chemise bleu clair avec le pantalon assorti et une cravate noire. Malgré leur élégance, ils sont incomparables aux personnes présentes à l'intérieur, un homme grand et fort met fin à leurs observations.

« Madame, Monsieur vos cartes d'identité s'il vous plaît. »  
« Nous sommes des invitées... »  
« Ils sont avec moi ! » Réponds un jeune homme derrière eux.  
« Quelle élégance Chris, je suppose que la ravissante jeune fille qui se tient à côté de toi est Lea »  
« Oui c'est elle, Lea voici...Darren »  
« Hum Lea Michele vraiment enchantée !» Dit Lea complètement en transe.  
« Chord nous attend au fond de la salle »

Il marche jusqu'à la table du fond leurs yeux vont un peu partout dans la pièce, mais quand Lea se retourne, elle tombe face à une chevelure blonde et des yeux bleus qui la bouscule légèrement.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous bousculer ! »  
« Pas de problème » répond Lea les yeux rivés sur Chord la bouche légèrement entrouverte.  
« Asseyez-vous, ne vous gênez pas » s'exclame Darren pour rompre le silence.  
« Lea, Chris, voici Chord mon meilleur ami »  
« Enchanté, Chris Colfer...L'assistant de Darren »  
« Ah oui ce fameux Chris Colfer que Darren me parle tout le temps... »  
« T'exagères... Il a tendance à amplifier les choses... » Répond Darren timidement.  
« Très jolie robe Lea... »  
« Hum... Merci »  
« Ne sois pas timide surtout, tu peux parler librement avec nous » s'exclame Darren avec un sourire en coin.  
« J'en suis persuadée... »  
« Alors Lea que fais-tu dans la vie ? »  
« hum je... »  
« Lea a auditionné pour la comédie musicale Wicked elle a beaucoup de talent »  
« J'aimerais bien voir ça » répond Chord, sans que son visage ne quitte celui de la belle brune.  
« Chris toi aussi tu as beaucoup de talent ! »  
« Sûrement pas autant que toi... »  
« Tu te moques de moi ? »  
« Dis-moi Lea, accepterais-tu de chanter avec moi ? »  
« Je... Chanter... Quoi, ou ça, avec qui ? »  
« Tu es très marrante, tu sais ! Avec moi sur la petite scène là-bas... »  
« Je ne sais pas, devant toutes ses personnes… »  
« Lea ! Tu chantes depuis que tu es née ! La scène, tu l'as dans la peau, allez va chanter !  
« New-York Stade of Mind d'Alicia Keys ? »  
« J'adore cette chanson »  
« On te regarde Lea ! »

Chord et Lea fons place à la scène il se présente et commence à interpréter la chanson. Chris regarder fixement la scène, Darren tourne sa tête il en profite pour regarder Chris d'un air interrogateur, que voulait dire Lea quand elle disait que Chris a beaucoup de talent pense-t-il. Il sourit légèrement voyant son ami taper des mains au rythme de la musique, il se lève et s'installe à ses côtés, et le surprend en murmurant tout bas à son oreille.

« Chris me caches-tu quelque chose ? » Chris sursaute légèrement. Il se retourne, leurs visages à quelques millimètres d'écart. Le châtain se perdit un instant dans ses yeux mordorés, il réalise que plus il voit Darren de prêt, plus il en apprend sur sa beauté qui l'hypnotise.

« Je ne te cache rien Darren... »  
« Chris je commence vraiment à te connaître, tu n'es pas très crédible... » Dit-il avec le sourire.  
« C'est sans importance ! »  
« Chris est-ce que tu chantes ? »  
« Je... Non »  
« Chris... »  
« Peut-être un peu...»  
« J'aimerais tellement t'entendre ! »  
« Pas ici en tout cas... »

La chanson touche à sa fin, les applaudissements retentissent et Chris en profite pour changer de sujet de conversation :

« Tu as été génial Lea ! »  
« Lea il faut que je te trouve une place dans mon studio ! Ta voix est magnifique » s'exclame Chord avec enthousiasme.  
« Oui... C'était super Lea... » Répond Darren tournant sa tête une fois de plus en direction Chris.  
« Merci Chord je ne suis pas prête d'oublier cette expérience »  
« Moi non plus ma jolie » Darren se rapproche de l'oreille de Chris et lui murmure:  
« Chord est très dragueur...»  
« J'ai remarqué » répond Chris, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Le soir au téléphone :_

« J'ai chanté en duo avec Chord Overstreet, j'ai mangé un homard pour la première fois ! Je suis une femme comblée ! »  
« Je suis content que tu le sois »  
« Darren a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier... »  
« C'est réciproque, c'est un ami sur qui on peut compter »  
« Oh, je vois... »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Rien du tout »répond Lea avec un rire moqueur à travers le haut-parleur.  
« T'es sadique ! »  
« Et toi, tu es le pire menteur que je connaisse ! »  
« Je ne te mens pas ! Darren est un ami pour moi ! »  
« C'est ça... »  
« Sans commentaires Lea Overstreet ! »  
« N'importe quoi ! Je suis en couple Chris ! »  
« Oh oui ! Alex… Il ne devait pas venir te voir hier ? »  
« Il n'a pas pu... »  
« Crois en mon expérience Lea, je crois qu'il se moque de toi ! »  
« Je ne sais pas quoi penser... »  
« Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital à l'improviste... »  
« Tu as peut-être raison, je vais tenter... »  
« Tu me tiens au courant hein ! »  
« Bien sûr mon chou, merci de m'avoir offert l'opportunité de briller aujourd'hui. »  
« Tu le mérites chérie, je t'assure ! »  
«Si tu n'étais pas gay, je serais sûrement tombé sous ton charme ! »  
« Je ne veux même pas y penser ! »  
« C'est qui le sadique maintenant ! »  
« Je t'adore tu sais... »  
« C'est ça rattrape-toi »  
« Je vais allais me coucher maintenant, je ne me sens pas très bien. »  
« Fait bien attention à toi hein ! »  
« Ne t'en fais pas. Bonne nuit, je t'aime. »  
« Bonne nuit mon chou je t'aime aussi. »

Le lendemain matin Chris fatigué et un peu malade rentre dans la camionnette, il s'installe au côté de Vic et de Darren, se touchant le front il réalise que celui-ci est très chaud. Il est sur le point s'endormir, jusqu'à ce que Vic s'exclame.

« Hé l'assistant ! Au lieu de rêvasser ! Va me chercher du soda dans la glacière !  
« Hum... Oui »  
« Vic à qui tu parles comme ça ?! »

Vic ne se préoccupe pas de ce que peut bien dire Darren. Quand Chris revient avec la bouteille à la main, Vic répond méchamment :

« Comprends-tu notre langue Colfer ! Je n'aime pas la limonade ! Va me chercher un coca ! »  
« Mais vous ne m'aviez pas précisé que... »  
« Ferme là et agit ! »  
« C'est toi qui vas la fermer Vic ! »  
« Je te demande pardon Darren ? »  
« T'as bien entendu ! Chris mérite le respect ! Pour qui tu te prends hein ? »  
« Darren, tu sais que j'ai le pouvoir de ruiner ta carrière ! »  
« Fais-le alors ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je retrouverai quelqu'un d'autre ! »  
« Écoute-moi bien la tafiole... T'as de la chance que pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de ton fric, mais je te jure que j'hésiterai pas à t'en faire baver quand tu me seras plus utile. Répond Vic en le menaçant du doigt.  
« On dit homosexuel, tu ne me fais pas peur espèce de brute ! »

Ils descendent de la camionnette en claquant les portières, toujours en train de se disputer. Les poings de Darren sont serrés : il n'a qu'une envie, le frapper sans s'arrêter, comment avait-il pu insulter Chris de cette façon. Chris est quelqu'un de bien, Chris vaut plus que cet homme sans scrupule, il vaut plus que tout au monde... Pensa- t-il, mais une petite voix faible derrière lui l'arrêta brusquement.

« Arrêtez s'il vous plaît... » Chris n'a pas le temps de continuer, et tombe au le sol. Darren détend ses deux poings et se précipite à ses côtés et dit avec inquiétude :

« Chris ? Chris ? Réponds-moi ! T'es content de toi tu n'es qu'un... Chauffeur ! Appelez une ambulance, mon assistant s'est évanoui ! »

_Quarante minutes plus tard à l'hôpital_.

Darren dut annuler son interview, et maintenant il attend, impatient, les résultats du docteur en compagnie de Chord, Lea, Ashley et Amber. Il se frottait les mains et gesticulait dans tous les sens. Le stress l'envahissait. Dans la salle aucun bruit, les filles avaient beau être entourées de deux stars qu'elles n'avaient jamais vues auparavant, peu importe. Chris est la priorité à ce moment même. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

« Comment il va ! » S'exclame Lea inquiète malgré les deux mains rassurantes d'Ashley et Amber.  
« Monsieur Colfer a fait un malaise vagal, il est non seulement malade mais aussi extrêmement fatigué. Ce garçon a besoin de prendre une semaine de congé tout au plus... »  
« Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? » Exclame Amber avec impatience.  
« Une personne à la fois...  
« Commence Lea, on t'attend » Dit Darren après une demi-heure de silence totale.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lea sort de la chambre.

« Chris vient juste de se réveiller, il aimerait te parler Darren... »  
« Moi ? Bon, j'y vais »

Darren rentre dans la chambre à petit pas, il referme la porte derrière lui et tourne la tête en direction de Chris affaiblie. Il prend une chaise et s'assoit prêt de lit. Quand Chris réalise que Darren est prêt de lui, il remonte son oreiller.

« Salut... »  
« Hey... »  
« Tu vas bien ? »  
« Ça va… Je suis juste un peu faible »  
« Tu voulais me voir... »  
« Oui je voulais m'excuser, je ne veux pas gâcher ta carrière »  
« Tu ne gâches rien du tout, si Vic n'était pas aussi con tu ne serais pas là ! Il n'avait pas à te parler comme ça et tu n'avais pas à l'écouter »  
« Je le sais, mais... Je tiens à ce travail, tu sais... »  
« Oui je me doute que tu aies besoin d'argent... »  
« Ce n'est pas que pour l'argent Darren...»  
« Alors pourquoi ? »  
« Pour... Pour toi, Darren  
« Pour moi... »  
« Tu sais, tu m'as comme sauvé la vie, je n'aurais pas pu payer mon loyer, je me suis fait larguer au bout d'un an et au mauvais moment… Et toi tu es apparu comme une sorte d'ange gardien, tu m'as pris sous ton aile, tu m'as offert ta gratitude et ton amitié... Quand on s'est rencontré j'avais cette impression qu'on se connaissait depuis déjà des années, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu m'as aidé Darren... »

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça, c'est sûrement les médicaments... Pensa Chris.  
Une partie de ce qu'il ressentait pour Darren était sortie d'un coup. Chris le regarde éperdument dans les yeux.

« Et toi, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu as changé ma vie Chris » répond Darren avec sincérité.

Un silence règne, leurs regards ne se quittent pas, Darren hésite, mais décide de prendre l'initiative de poser sa main sur celle de Chris. Ce dernier se laisse faire et profite des rares instants où il est en contact physique avec Darren. Il rêve tellement de pouvoir passer ses doigts dans ses bouclettes épaisses… Leurs mains s'entrelacent et se caressent instinctivement.

« Je te promets que tant que je serais là ce genre de chose n'arrivera plus jamais Chris ! »  
« Darren je ne veux pas que tu sois mon garde du corps, je veux que tu sois mon ami »  
« Je serais les deux alors... » Sourit Darren.

Un silence règne et Chris entame la conversation leurs mains se détachent.  
« Et pour Vic alors ? »  
« Je ne sais pas... Il ne peut pas me virer pour le moment, après tout qu'il le fasse je m'en fiche ! »  
« Tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour te sentir talentueux Darren, tu n'as besoin de personne... »  
« Tu te trompes, j'ai besoin de toi » répond Darren et son regard charmeur.  
« Rien que ça ? » Répond Chris le cœur battant dans sa poitrine.  
« T'es le seul à qui je peux avoir une vraie discussion comme celle-ci »  
« Ah... Oui » Un petit silence s'installe avant que Darren change de sujet.  
« Chris, le docteur a dit que tu ne dois pas travailler cette semaine »  
« Une semaine c'est largement suffisant »  
« Tu en es sûr ? »  
« Oui ne t'inquiète pas »  
« D'accord, je viendrais te rendre visite »  
« C'est gentil »  
« Après on ira à Las Vegas ! »  
« À Las Vegas ? »  
« Oui, et ma tournée prendra fin »  
« Las Vegas, il faut que je l'annonce à mes amis ! »  
« D'abord tu vas te reposer Christopher Colfer ! »  
« N'oublie pas mon deuxième prénom Paul... »  
« Paul, c'est plutôt chouette comparé au mien... »  
« C'est quoi ? »  
« Ne rigole pas hein ! »  
« Darren ce n'est qu'un prénom... »  
« Everett... »  
« Darren Everett Criss ça vient de quoi des Philippines ou d' l'Irlande ? Tu as tellement d'origine...»  
« Moqueur ! »  
« C'est drôle quand tu fais la moue, on dirait un petit garçon qui a perdu son doudou »  
« Si c'est comme ça je souris alors ! »  
« J'aime aussi quand tu souris... » Mon dieu qu'est-ce qui me prend ! Pensa Chris les joues roses de honte.  
« C'est flatteur... Moi j'aime beaucoup quand tu rougis, je trouve ça touchant... »  
« Je... Hum... »  
« Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer, tu en as besoin... Le docteur te garde jusqu'à demain »  
« Oui... »  
« Je passerai... »  
« D'accord à bientôt alors »  
« Repose-toi bien »

Darren passe son doigt rapidement sur le front de son ami, et lui redresse une mèche de cheveux qui recouvre son œil gauche, il lui sourit, et quitte la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Deux jours plus tard Chris est resté seul un bon moment dans son appartement. Ses amis travaillent beaucoup et n'ont pas le temps de se consacrer à lui. La nuit tombe rapidement sur New-York. À une heure du matin, un orage éclate et la pluie tombe à flot. Chris n'arrive pas à dormir concentrer sur son film. Sa sonnerie retentit d'un coup, méfiant il regarde dans l'œil de la porte et voit un homme avec une masse de bouclettes brunes trempées, il ouvre la porte rapidement et comprend que c'est Darren.

« Darren ! Il est une heure du matin, qu'es que tu fais ici ? »  
« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de te déranger à une heure si tardive, je vais tout t'expliquer ! »  
« D'accord mais avant ça retire ce blouson trempé, j'imagine que tu as froid… Je t'offre un café ? »  
« Oui je veux bien merci »

Le temps que Chris prépare le café de Darren, ce dernier regarde son petit appartement. Il comprend désormais que Chris mérite vraiment ce travail. Chris revient avec un café à la main. Ils s'installent sur le canapé, le châtain prête une couverture au bouclé pour qu'il puisse se recouvrir avec et les deux garçons commencent à discuter.

« Merci » Dit Darren et son sourire charmeur.  
« Je t'en prie, alors raconte ? »  
« Je suis allé à une soirée VIP ce soir où j'ai était invité, et j'ai pris le risque d'y allez seul sans garde du corps, quand je suis rentré à l'hôtel l'orage s'est installé, j'ai couru jusqu'à la porte de l'hôtel trempé. Le problème c'est que ses idiots ont refusé de m'ouvrir parce que j'étais seul et méconnaissable à cause de la pluie et des lampadaires éteints, je me suis retrouvé à la rue et la première chose que j'ai pensais c'est toi, tu es le plus prêt donc... Et tu dois me trouver complètement ridicule... »

« Tu n'es pas ridicule, c'est juste une histoire peu banale... Tu dormiras sur le canapé ce n'est pas un problème... » Peu importe si cette histoire est la plus étrange qu'il n'est jamais entendu, Darren est avec lui, c'est tout ce qui compte.  
« Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »  
« Je t'en prie...Hum Darren ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Je regardais un film et j'ai préparais trop de pop-corn tu veux te joindre à moi ? »  
« Bien sûr oui... J'adore le pop-corn ! » Darren pose sa tasse de café sur le comptoir de la cuisine guidé par Chris, il s'installe un instant sur le canapé.  
« Je reviens Darren, voilà un pyjama je te laisse te changer ici »  
« Merci »  
Dix minutes plus tard, Darren prêt depuis cinq minutes se demande ce que peut bien faire Chris il se lève brusquement du canapé et se dirige sans le savoir vers la chambre de son ami « Chris tu... » La porte légèrement entrouverte il tombe sur quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Chris face à sa fenêtre retire ses vêtements un par un, Darren ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder sa chute de reins son corps vêtu que d'un boxer pendant une fraction de seconde, mais il se retourne dans l'immédiat et s'éloigne Chris se retourne et exclame.

« Je n'ai pas bien fermé la porte... »  
Chris quitte sa chambre vêtue d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Et rejoins Darren sur le canapé.  
« Alors ce pyjama ?  
« Je nage légèrement dedans, je ne suis pas très grand... »  
« Oh...»  
« Mais c'est parfait ! Tout va bien, c'est de la faute personne si je fais la taille d'un hobbit »  
« Darren tu n'es pas un hobbit ! Répond Chris lâchant un petit rire. Je trouve que ça te va bien... »  
Chris lui tend le paquet de pop-corn avec un sourire en coin. Vers la fin du film le paquet est déjà vide, Chris ne s'en n'est pas rendu compte, mais la tête de Darren tombe lentement sur son épaule.  
« Darren qu'es que tu fais ? »  
« Je me mets à l'aise... Tu sens bon... »  
« Je… Pardon ! »  
« Chris, chut... »

Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Chris, la tête de Darren sur son épaule, ses yeux se ferment doucement, au fil du temps Darren s'est complètement endormi. Chris ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête… Vraiment pas. Il ressentait quelque chose pour Darren qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti d'aussi fort avant, cette chose mystérieuse qui envahissait son corps. Lentement il se décale de Darren il pose une de ses mains derrière sa tête et la fait glisser sur le canapé, il le recouvre d'une couverture et regarde ses boucles brunes pendant plusieurs secondes tout en essayant de résister à ne pas les toucher, il met fin au contact et part s'endormir à son tour. Toute la nuit, il se questionne, leurs mains à l'hôpital et maintenant il s'endort sur son épaule ? Chris sait que Darren est tactile en général, mais quand même ! Des amis peuvent-ils être aussi proches ?

Le matin suivant Chris rentre dans la salle à manger sans la présence de Darren, mais quand il rentre dans la cuisine, il vit une scène plutôt drôle.

« Aïe! Merde c'est chaud !  
« Darren ? »  
«Oh non t'es réveillé …»  
« Pourquoi tes pancakes sont noirs... »  
« J'ai voulu te faire un petit-déjeuner pour te remercier... Je crois que c'est raté… »  
Chris éclate de rire, la scène est vraiment hilarante, Darren tient une poêle remplie de pancakes grillés, avec une moue désespérée.  
« Chris ce n'est pas drôle ! »  
« Oh... Si...Je t'assure ! » Dit Chris entre deux éclats de rire.  
« Moque-toi ! »  
« J'apprécie ton geste Darren ne t'en fait pas » s'exclame Chris en riant.  
Finalement Darren se mit à rire à son tour et Chris s'occupa du petit-déjeuner. Ils le dégustèrent face à face.  
« C'est délicieux ! »  
« Merci »  
« Tu es plus doué que moi en cuisine... »  
« Sur ce point, c'est une certitude !»

Une heure plus tard, Darren repartit rapidement après avoir reçu un appel d'urgence de Chord, il remercia Chris en tapotant son épaule, et quitta les lieux précipitamment.

**pour infos je publie les chapitre tout les vendredi de chaque semaines.**


	4. Chapter 4

Depuis cette nuit Chris, n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de Darren. Ses trois amies lui rendent visite régulièrement, profitant de la semaine avant son départ pour Las Vegas. Chris décolle dès demain matin.

La veille de son voyage, il commence à préparer ses valises quand, soudain, des coups à sa porte retentissent. Quand Chris l'ouvre, il tombe sur une Lea complètement anéantie.

« Lea qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »  
« Je... J'ai... Vu Alex »  
« Oh non chérie... Assis, toi »  
« J'ai était à l'hôpital comme tu m'as dit de le faire Chris…»  
« Et ? »  
« Il était là en train de discuter avec une collègue, ils rigolaient, ils se tripotaient et quand je les appelés… Il... »  
« Il... ? »  
« Il était froid, étrange. Il m'a dit vouloir discuter avec moi en privé, je l'ai suivi et je lui ai demandé qui était cette fille et il m'a dit..."Lea, nous deux s'est fini" ». Lea éclata en sanglots et s'effondra dans les bras de son meilleur ami.  
« Chut… Il n'en vaut pas la peine... Les mecs sont des crétins »  
« J'ai envie de crever ses pneus et de rayer sa voiture... Je suis tellement en colère ! »  
« Ça te retomberait dessus, Alex est le même genre de gars que Will ! Tire un trait sur lui comme moi je l'ai fait et fait passer tes rêves avant les hommes. »  
« Tu as raison et je vais le faire ! »  
« Là je te reconnais, sèche moi ses petites larmes » Chris lui tendit un mouchoir, et caressa ses cheveux doucement pour la rassurer.  
« Tu pars quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi... »  
« N'oublies pas qu'Ashley et Amber sont là. »  
« Oui tu as raison... »  
« Je t'appellerai. »  
« Très bien, il faut que je parte travailler... »  
« Courage »

Lea quitta son domicile le cœur brisé. Chris s'étendit sur son canapé et souffla un grand coup. Son portable posé sur la table de chevet se mit à vibrer.  
_  
1 message de Darren_

**9h 21** **:** Prêt pour ce grand voyage ;)  
**9h 22 :** Il le faut...  
**9h 23 :** Chris, ça va ?  
**9h 24 :** Alex vient de rompre avec Lea...  
**9h 25 :** Mince...  
**9h 25 :** Les hommes sont nuls !  
**9h 26 :** Pas tous... Regarde-toi  
**9h 27 :** Merci :)  
**9h 28 :** C'est sincère  
**9h 29 :** Il y a des exceptions c'est vrai...  
**9h 32 :** Chris, je m'ennuie terriblement !  
**9h 33 :** Que fais-tu ?  
**9h 33 :** Je rentre d'une séance photo...  
**9h 38 :** Chris ?  
**9h 39 :** Oui ?  
**9h 40 :** Tu es occupé ?  
**9h 41 :** Je fais ma valise  
**9h 43 :** D'accord...Ton appartement ne te manquera pas tu verras, ce qui t'attends fait le double !  
**9h 44 :** Ce n'est pas mon appartement qui va me manquer, C'est mes amies...  
**9h 45 :** On part que deux semaines Chris ça va aller...  
**9h 46 :** Chord vient lui aussi ?  
**9h 47 :** Non, il reste sur New-York cette semaine, et il retourne à Los Angeles  
**9h 48 :** Il habite là-bas ?  
**9h 50 :** Oui officiellement, tout comme moi  
**9h 51 :** D'accord...  
**9h 52 :** Ok...  
**9h 55 :** Bon, je vais te laisser, je passe la journée avec mes amies cet après-midi  
**9h 57 :** Profite bien ! À demain :)  
**9h 59 :** À demain

Le grand jour est arrivé ! Le réveil sonne à six heures du matin. Chris se prépare rapidement, il prend une tartine au passage et se dirige vers l'aéroport. Arrivé là-bas il voit en premier lieu Darren entouré de ses gardes du corps et des filles tenant des morceaux de papier à la main, il signe quelques autographes. Chris croisent les bras et attend que Darren le remarque, pendant ce temps trois jeunes filles s'approchent lentement de Chris sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

« Hey Chris ! »  
« Amber ! »  
« Tu vas partir sans nous dire au revoir ! »  
« Oh les filles, vous allez toutes me manquer ! »  
« À nous aussi tu sais »  
« Asley, Amber prenez soin de Lea pour moi »  
« Promis ! »  
« Lea prend soin de toi »

Une voix au loin crie :

« Monsieur Colfer, il faut y allez ! »  
« C'est un des gardes du corps de Darren, je dois partir »  
« Au revoir, mon chou »  
« Venez là ! »

Chris serre dans ses bras ses amies une par une, il termine par Lea qu'il enlace de toute ses forces.

« On se voit dans trois semaines promis ! »  
« D'accord »

Chris continue sa route en direction de Darren qui a vu toute la scène, il lui sourit gentiment et lui fait signe de se dépêcher. Une fois dans le jet privé, Chris s'installe sur un siège seul jusqu'à ce que Darren le rejoigne.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser seul pendant sept heures de trajet »  
« Tu aurais pu... »  
« Je n'en ai pas envie. Je vois que tu as un livre entre tes mains »  
« Oui, j'aime beaucoup lire... Ça occupe mes journées »  
« Je lisais avant... »  
« Et tu as arrêté ? »  
« Manque de temps »

Durant les deux heures qui ont suivi le départ du vol, Darren commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer et Chris continuait à lire.

« Chris ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Je meurs d'ennui là... »  
« Tu n'as qu'à manger... »  
« Marrant... J'ai une meilleure idée »  
« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
« Discuter avec toi ? »

Chris plonge son regard dans celui de Darren, il observe un instant, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure puis il pose son livre sur ses genoux.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »  
« N'importe quoi ! Quelque chose que je ne sais pas chez toi ? »  
« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas chez moi... »  
« Pas encore... Donc, je t'écoute »  
« Je ne sais pas... Je rêve d'avoir un chien un jour. »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Oui s'est idiot mais je ne savais pas quoi te dire d'autre... »  
« Non ça tombe bien, moi aussi j'en voudrais un. »  
« Ah oui! Quelle race ? Moi, j'aime »

« Les goldens retrievers » Répondent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

« Je »  
« Commence »  
« Ok... Donc on veut tous les deux le même chien »  
« À croire qu'on est fait pour s'entendre... » Répond le bouclé avec son plus beau sourire.

Le vol se termine sous le silence, un qui lit, l'autre qui dort. L'avion se pose à destination. Darren enfile ses lunettes de soleil rose et sort de l'avion avec le sourire, profitant du soleil du mois de juin, Chris le suit et découvre cette charmante ville pour la première fois. À travers la vitre de la voiture, il admire chaque petit détail de Las Vegas, il s'arrête devant un hôtel 5 étoiles et rentre dans le lieu spacieux.

« C'est à quel nom ? »  
« Darren Criss »  
« Oh mais oui, le célèbre Darren Criss ! Combien de chambres désirez-vous ? »  
« Deux... »  
« Il n'y a qu'une chambre de disponible... Pour le moment, nos chambres sont en travaux et pour la plupart prises... »  
« Ça ne fait rien... Cette chambre possède plusieurs lits ? »  
« Non Monsieur, la suite de luxe ne possède qu'un lit double... »  
« Tant pis, on se débrouillera Chris. Je prends la chambre pour deux personnes »  
« Quoi ? Darren, tu n'as tout de même pas... »  
« Viens » le coupe Darren en le prenant par le bras et le dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Ils longèrent le couloir jusqu'à la chambre numéro 114. Darren ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi de Chris.

« Vu la tête que tu fais, j'imagine que ça te plaît »  
« Bien vu... Darren où je vais dormir ? »

« Je te laisse le lit, je vais prendre le canapé »  
« Non, non ! C'est toi qui a investi dans cette chambre, je prendrai le canapé »  
« Justement, j'investis et je décide aussi ! Tu dormiras dans le lit »  
« Tu en es sûr ? »  
« Certain ! »  
« Merci beaucoup ! »  
« De toute façon si le canapé est trop mou, tu me laisseras venir avec toi ? »  
« Je… Quoi... »  
« Il n'y a pas de mal à dormir avec un ami »  
« Je suis gay... »  
« Et alors ?  
« Imagine que tu dors torse nue... Je me sentirai mal à l'aise »  
« Je te fais de l'effet Colfer ?! » Répondit Darren, l'air taquin.

PDV Chris

Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! À quoi il joue ?! Il me taquine mais pour moi ce n'est pas un jeu… C'est la triste vérité, il me fait de l'effet c'est vrai, tout m'attire chez lui. Mon dieu ! Dormir aux côtés de Darren Criss torse nu, le fantasme de n'importe qu'elle fille… Sauf que moi je ne suis pas une fille, et ce n'est pas un fantasme c'est plutôt dans le domaine du rêve, il est hétéro malgré qu'il soit tactile ce qui rend les choses encore plus difficiles pour moi. C'est déjà énorme d'être son ami… Mais pourquoi je pense à toutes ces choses hein ? Darren est mon ami, et mon employeur. Arrête de rêver Chris il y a de ça un mois, tu trouvais ce genre de gars superficiel et accro à l'argent.

PDV Externe

« Je vais prendre une douche... »  
« Hey je plaisantais mec, tu sais ! »  
« Oui... Je sais »

Chris sortit de la douche les cheveux humides qui gouttaient le long de son tee-shirt. Darren le remarqua rapidement, mais n'eut pas le temps de le regarder.

« Je suis crevé, je vais dormir toute suite »  
« Chris, demain soir nous sommes invités à un gala. »  
« Nous sommes ? »  
« Oui, j'ai précisé que tu viendrais aussi, sort ta plus belle tenue Chris ! »  
« Ok ! Bonne nuit Darren »  
« Bonne nuit Chris »

Sur ces deux phrases, les jeunes hommes partir se coucher chacun de leur côté. Le matin suivant, le réveil du portable du châtain retentit dans la pièce. Il sortit de sa chambre et atterrit directement dans le salon, il vit les draps du canapé défaits et entendit des voix venant du couloir.

« Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça à l'improviste et commencer à me déshabiller ! »  
« Je voulais te faire une surprise ! Tu laisses ta bonniche rentrer et moi, tu me laisses dehors ! »  
« Ce n'est pas ma bonniche ! Mia la question n'est pas là, tu te pointes dans le salon et tu commences à balader tes mains sur mon corps ! »  
« Je suis ta copine, tu te rappel ? »  
« Tu... Oui, tu l'es, mais tu ne te comportes pas comme tel !»  
« … Je dois y allez, je repasserai. Tu as de la chance que je sois la petite amie parfaite et pas rancunière… À plus tard mon lapin ! » Mia posa ses lèvres rapidement sur celles de Darren qui ne répondit pas au baiser et se laissa totalement faire. Une fois parti, il rentra dans le salon et tomba sur Chris qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Tout va bien ? »  
« Mouai, ça va ... »  
« C'était... »  
« Ma petite-amie... »  
« Oh... »  
« Oh et puis merde j'en ai marre de mentir à tout le monde, Chris je peux te parler ? »  
« Bien sûr !... Installons-nous » Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur un fauteuil, face à face.  
« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Mia... »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Elle est bonne que pour mon image, sauf qu'avant toi personne ne le savait »  
« Pas même Chord ? »  
« Non, pas même Chord »  
« Pourquoi l'avoir caché à ton meilleur ami et me l'avoir dit à moi ? »  
« Parce que je … J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi... »  
« Oh... Tant que ça »  
« Oui et parce que tu es le seul jusqu'à maintenant à être ami avec moi pour autre chose que mon argent »  
« Si les gens que tu as croisé dans ta vie t'ont côtoyé seulement pour ça, il ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent » Répond Chris, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rivés sur le bouclé en face de lui.  
« Tu es unique Chris Colfer, tu le sais ? »  
« C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis... »  
« Mise à part Chord, moi non plus je n'en n'ai jamais eu des sincères, croîs moi... Mais maintenant, tu es là »  
« Et toi, tu es là... »  
« Que dirais-tu de passer la journée à te trouver une tenue pour la soirée ? »  
« J'en serais heureux oui ! Il serait temps que je m'en paye une !»  
« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je payerai ! Je vais mettre mon vieux jean délavé et un tee-shirt »

« Darren je peux payer… »

Darren se rapprocha doucement de Chris et lui murmura à l'oreille :

«Chut ...» des frissons parcourut le corps du châtain.

Chris et Darren ont passé leur journée ensemble. Darren lui a fait visiter Las Vegas, lui a offert un costume ravissant malgré le désaccord de Chris, ils se sont arrêtés à quelques boutiques de souvenir. Ils ont visité des casinos et signé quelques orthographes au passage. Des fous rires, leur amitié s'est renforcée. Sur les coups de dix-sept heures, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour se préparer. Chris était dans la salle bain et Darren dans le salon. Déjà prêt, il patientait. Puis la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et laissa place à un Chris très élégant et plus beau que jamais, vêtue d'un costume entièrement noir et d'un simple petit nœud papillon blanc. Les yeux de Darren se posèrent sur sa silhouette de rêve, et sur ce costume qui lui allait incroyablement bien.

« Est-ce que ça ira ?.. »  
« C'est parfait... » Répond le bouclé en admiration totale, les yeux rivés sur lui.  
« J'espère que je n'en fais pas trop, pourvu qu'il ne me prenne pas pour un idiot... »

Darren se leva brusquement, prit sa main et lui dit.

« Tu es magnifique »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »  
« J'en suis sûr, ça te va très bien »  
« Wha… Hum... Merci. Toi aussi... »

Ils quittèrent la pièce ensemble, le trajet resta silencieux. Ils arrivèrent devant ce qui ressemblait un château, ils s'arrêtèrent face à un homme tenant une longue liste entre ses mains.

« Darren Criss et Chris Colfer »  
« Vous pouvez entrer »  
« Ces gens sont tellement classes…»  
« Toi aussi, Chris... »  
« Pas autant que ces gens ou toi... »  
« Eh ! Tout va bien se passer, tant que je suis là » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
« Tant que tu es là »  
« Darren ! Darren ! » Crièrent trois jeunes femmes.  
« Oh non pas elles... » Souffla Darren l'air contrarié.  
« Darren ? »  
« J'ai pu trop le choix, elles arrivent... Hey ! Salut mes demoiselles »  
« Toujours aussi mignon Darren »  
« Toi aussi, Alice... Je manque à mes devoirs ! Chris voici Alice, Kristen et Carla »  
« Chris Colfer »  
« Et tu es ? »  
« Chris est... Un ami »  
« Oh et il fait quoi dans la vie ton ami ? »  
« Je suis son assistant »  
« Hum... Son quoi ? »  
« Il est artiste ! Il est mon apprenti... » Les trois jeunes femmes se firent interrompre par un homme qui leur proposa un encas, Darren en profita pour murmurer à l'oreille de Chris.  
« Elles sont spéciales... Très spéciales… C'est pourquoi je mens à ton sujet, elles reviennent… »  
« Dis-moi Darren, toujours avec Mia ? »  
« Ça n'a pas changé ! »  
« Si on allait s'asseoir je t'offre un verre l'artiste ? »  
« Non ça ira... Merci quand même » Répondit Chris timidement.

Une heure plus tard les trois filles discutaient de leurs professions, de la vie sur le podium de la mode, de leurs passionnantes vies sexuelles... Et puis de l'argent et encore de l'argent... Jusqu'à ce que Kristen entame un sujet sensible, très sensible pour Chris sans se douter de quoi ce soit.

« Je ne vous ai pas dit les filles ! J'ai croisé un gars dans un casino hier, il était habillé comme un clochard, sur sa veste il y avait marqué Clovis enfin si on peut appeler une veste… » Dit-t-elle sournoisement.

Le visage de Chris commençait à se décomposer, et Darren également, commençait à se sentir mal.

« Tu m'étonnes les gens là-bas sont nazes ! » Répondit Carla froidement.  
« Donc, il était en train de jouer et là je vois un autre gars qui arrive »  
« On pourrait changer de convers... » S'exclama Darren, mais Kristen lui coupa la parole.  
« Vous savez quoi ! Le gars a pris la main au clochard, il était pédé ! »  
« Beurk quelle horreur ! Aucune gêne, ces gens-là transportent le sida !»  
« Non seulement ils étaient habillés comme des clochards et en plus de ça, ils se donnaient la main »

Le regard de Chris était devenu froid soudainement. Trop, c'est trop ! Il se leva brusquement de son siège et s'exclama avec colère.

« Ils se tenaient la main c'est tout ! Vous n'êtes que des pétasses sans cœur ! Quand vous vous envoyez en l'air dans des cabines d'essayage, ça c'est dégueulasse ! »  
« Ton ami a bu ? »  
« Chris... » Mais Chris coupa la parole au bouclé.  
« Sois dit en passant, je suis gay moi aussi ! Et je n'ai ni la peste ni le sida. Pour l'instant vous n'êtes que des pétasses pleines aux as, mais vous allez vieillir, vous dégrader et là je serais le premier à sauter de joie quand vous passerez de mannequin à prostituées pour payer vos fins de mois ! »

« Oh mon dieu... Je dois rêver » s'exclama Alice.  
« Darren, c'était quoi ça ? »  
« Chris attend ! »

Chris s'enfuit vers la première porte qui menait à une sortie et, une fois dehors, il atterrit dans un jardin magnifique et parfaitement entretenu avec un chemin de gravier longeant la pelouse. Un banc était posé près d'un étang. Chris longea le chemin et s'assit sur le banc face au petit étang. Alors qu'il retenait ses larmes, il aperçut son ange gardien courir dans sa direction.

« Chris ! » Darren, légèrement essoufflé resta debout à le regarder pendant quelques secondes, prenant un aire attristé. Il décida de s'asseoir sur le banc, se tourna vers lui et dit.  
« Je suis désolé, si j'avais su... »  
« Tu n'y es pour rien si je suis gay Darren » Répondit Chris fixant le sol.  
« Toi non plus... Chris regarde-moi, s'il te plaît »

Chris inspira un coup et resta dans la même position. Darren posa un doigt sous son menton et redressa sa tête sans que Chris ne si attende. Il se perdit un instant dans ses yeux bleus azur brillants de larmes qui se formaient à l'intérieur. Il lui sourit tendrement en gage de soutien il dit doucement.

« N'es pas honte de ce qui te rend unique...»  
« Je ne suis pas unique... »  
« Oh si tu l'es ! »  
« Tout ce que j'entreprends depuis que je suis enfant je le rate. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'unique, et ça on me l'a bien fait comprendre, que ce soit ce soir ou au lycée... » Des larmes coulaient désormais le long de son visage.

« Chris que s'est-il passé au lycée ? »  
« Rien du tout... Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie déprimante, tu as mieux à faire »  
« Chris s'il te plaît tu as besoin d'en parler, j'en suis sûr. »

Après un petit silence, Chris prit la parole.

« C'était ma première année de lycée à Clovis. Au début tout allait bien… Puis j'ai une le coup de foudre pour un garçon... Je ne savais pas s'il était hétéro ou non. J'ai décidé de me confier à une amie du moins… C'est ce que je croyais » Darren s'imaginait le pire. Il posa sa main sur celle du châtain, la tenant fermement, et l'écouta.  
« Le jour suivant, j'ai franchi la porte du lycée et je me suis dirigé vers mon casier comme toujours, et là...Un… Un groupe de gars s'est approché de moi et ils… Ils étaient beaucoup, ils étaient forts. Un des garçons m'a violemment poussé contre le casier et m'a dit... »  
« Il t'a dit... ? »  
« Que… Que j'étais la chose la plus dégueulasse sur terre... Et que ma race devait être exterminée »  
Chris ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais les yeux du bouclé le regardaient fixement et commençaient à briller.

« J'ai essayé de me défendre mais je n'aurais pas dû… Un des gars m'a pris par le col et m'a poussé jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse au sol. J'avais mal physiquement mais aussi intérieurement... Ils… Ils se sont acharnés sur moi et m'ont frappé dans les côtes, dans les jambes... Ça a duré pas moins de dix minutes... Ensuite Lea est arrivée… J'étais devenu le centre d'attention, la peste qu'on devait jeter. Je me rappel des cris que Lea poussait, je me rappel de sa main dans la mienne et de la douleur... Surtout de la douleur... Le regard du garçon que j'aimais, il me regardait juste, rien de plus...

Une ambulance est venue me chercher, je suis resté deux semaines à l'hôpital une côte brisée, une entorse, le poignet cassé... Mes parents m'ont changé d'école et Lea m'a rejoint. J'ai également suivi une thérapie quelque temps… Voilà mon histoire... »

Darren retira sa main de celle de Chris et sécha une larme avec son doigt.

« Darren tu... »  
« Chris c'est tellement triste... Tu ne méritais pas ça» Chris n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Darren pleurait, il pleurait pour lui ! Personne n'a jamais pleuré jusqu'à maintenant pour lui… Dans un geste de réconfort, Chris décida de le prendre dans ses bras. Surpris, le bouclé entoura sa taille de ses bras et plongea sa tête dans sa nuque. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi. Ils se sentaient tous les deux protégés, agréablement bien, mais Chris décida de rompre le contact. Il se redressa pour le regarder et entre un sanglot, Darren lui confessa.

« Je ne pleure pas souvent tu sais... Mais ton histoire... M'a vraiment touché »  
« Ce n'était pas le but... »  
« C'est gars sont des... Je n'ai pas les mots pour les d'écrire, tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse… J'aurais jamais résisté à tout ça »  
« Je l'ai fait pourtant, pour Lea, pour ma famille… »  
« C'est l'histoire la plus poignante que j'ai jamais entendu... »  
« Le destin m'a joué des tours, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière... Je ne t'aurais pas connu si cela ne m'étais pas arrivé. » Répondit Chris avec un tendre sourire.  
« Tu as sûrement raison... »  
« Darren tu peux rester à cette soirée... Moi je n'y retourne pas, je vais prendre un taxi »  
« Non ! Je ne te laisse pas seul, je rentre avec toi... »  
« Mais tu dois rester, c'est une cérémonie !»  
« Ils se passeront de moi Chris... Il est hors de question que je te laisse après ce qui vient d'arriver. »  
« Tu es sûr ? »  
« Certain » Répondit Darren, ses yeux perdus dans ceux de Chris.  
« Allez viens, on quitte cet endroit »  
Chris et Darren quittèrent les lieux discrètement, sans prévenir personne. Le trajet se déroula calmement, des regards souvent échangés. Devant l'hôtel Darren essaya de se faire le plus discret possible. Ils rentrèrent rapidement et montèrent à l'étage pour retrouver l'ambiance de la suite. Chris se posa contre le mur et Darren, comme à son habitude, prit plaisir à le regarder. Le silence prit fin quand Darren prononça avec rigolade.

« N'empêche que tu les as refroidies ces mannequins... »  
« Ah oui ? »  
« Vous allez vieillir, vous dégrader et là je serais le premier à sauter de joie quand vous passerez de mannequin à prostituées pour payer vos fins de mois… Cette phrase m'a marqué ! » Dit-il avec humour.  
« Elles m'ont mises hors de moi ! »  
« Et tu as eu tout à fait raison. »  
« Merci pour ton soutien... »  
« Non merci à toi... »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pour m'avoir permis de pleurer dans tes bras. »  
« Oh... Les joues de Chris virent rapidement au rouge. Je… Hum… Je vais me coucher à présent »  
« D'accord... Alors bonne nuit Chris »  
« Bonne nuit Darren »


	5. Chapter 5

**reviews: **

**Tsuchito: désolé de te répondre seulement maintenant, mais je peux t'assurer que j'ai très bien pris en compte t'es conseil ;)**

**Guest: je suis contente que ce chapitre t'a plus, oui je comprends que Vic et ses filles soient détestable ! Ce qui est de nos deux tourteaux l'avenir, leurs réserves bien plus que de simple câlin ;)**

**unpassant: oui tout s'annonce bien pour eux ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Chord et Lea, ils seront heureux très bientôt, par compte le cheval blanc je ne peux pas te le garantir.**

_**Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Les choses vont allais de l'avant, j'espère que vous allais bien savourer ce moment.**_

La passion, la chance, la réussite … Voilà les trois choses que pensait Chris à ce moment même. Il regardait son ami derrière les rideaux. Une gigantesque scène face à un public enthousiaste, un grand piano noir à queue procurant un son captivant et frissonnant, la lumière des projecteurs suspendus en hauteur reflétant un magnifique homme aux boucles rebelles et quelques gouttes de sueur coulant le long de son visage, dont la beauté ne laissait Chris indifférent et faisait battre son cœur à la chamade.

Il enviait tellement ce garçon, il a tout pour lui. Quand le bouclé ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à interpréter Human, une chaleur familière se propagea dans le corps du châtain, cette voix douce et sensuelle effaçait tous ses problèmes en une mélodie, le brun passa sa main dans ses boucles humides. Il regarda vers son public, Chris ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pourquoi aimait-il le voir ainsi ? Pourquoi ressentir ce besoin de toucher chaque petite parcelle de son corps harmonieux ? Chris se posait de plus en plus de questions, cette sensation lui rappela étrangement ses débuts avec Will, mais avec beaucoup plus d'intensité, de désir, et d'admiration. Ce dernier fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix féminine.

« Chris, tu viens m'aider à préparer la loge de Darren ! »

« Hum… Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Le concert touche à sa fin ! Il faut se bouger Colfer ! »

« Hum… Oui ! Pardon Amanda … J'étais complètement ailleurs. »

« C'est difficile de ne pas regarder Darren… »

« Pardon ? »

« Chris, ça fait un certain temps maintenant que je travaille avec toi, j'ai bien vu que tu portes un certain intérêt à ton employeur … »

« Amanda ! Tu devrais préparer ton maquillage ! »

« Changement de conversation … » Chris regarda la jolie blonde avec un regard noir.

« Je te taquine mon grand ! »

« Mouais… »

Chris s'est lié d'une certaine amitié avec Amanda, la maquilleuse de Darren. N'ayant pas Lea près de lui, elle compense un peu ce manque.

Darren rentra dans les coulisses le sourire aux lèvres comme après chaque show. Il se posa sur le dossier et met fin à sa soif en attrapant une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Il mit un peu d'eau sur ses mains et l'appliqua sur son visage, des gouttes coulèrent le long de son tee-shirt blanc qui devint transparent.

« Chris ? »

« Oui Dare ? Je veux dire oui Darren ? » le sourire d'Amanda s'élargit.

« Pourrais-tu aller me chercher une serviette s'il te plaît, tu serais mon sauveur » lui répondit Darren en souriant au châtain tendrement.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres … »

Pendant l'absence de Darren, Amanda en profita.

« Il est vraiment serviable … »

« Oui, honnêtement je sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui »

« Tu à l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'affection pour lui »

« C'est le cas … »

« Vous avez l'air d'entretenir quelque chose de fort… »

« Hum … Oui »

« Tu le vois souvent à l'extérieur ? »

« C'est quoi ce questionnaire ? »

« C'est pas un questionnaire … » Répondit Amanda gênée.

Chris revient avec la serviette à la main il la lança à Darren, Amanda quitta la loge de Darren.

« Merci, Chris »

« Je t'en prie » Répondit le châtain en souriant.

« Dare … »

« J'ai voulu abréger … » Se rattrapa le châtain.

« Bien sûr »

Le regard de Darren était posé sur celui de son ami avec un petit air taquin.

« Quoi ? »

« Je te trouve craquant … » Répondit Darren en souriant tendrement. « Tu rougis ! »

« N'importe-quoi ! »

« Mauvaise fois mais tellement adorable... »

« Darren arrête ça ! »

« Qu'est que tu vas me faire sinon ? »

« Je t'asperge d'eau ! Remarque… La sueur s'en est chargée … Ce qu'il te faudrait, c'est du déodorant ! » S'exclame Chris avec un sourire taquin.

« Oh monsieur conteste grâce à une blague sur mon odeur corporelle, ne joue pas avec moi Chris »

« C'est toi qui a voulu jouer le premier … »

« Certes, mais c'est tellement facile de te faire rougir … »

« N'importe quoi.. »

« Chris … »

« Quoi encore ! »

« Je te l'ai sûrement pas encore dit mais … Tes yeux sont les plus magnifiques que j'ai jamais vu »

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« De quoi ? De dire la vérité » sourit Darren.

La moue de Chris se transforma en sourire. Il donna un petit coup poing sur l'épaule de Darren pour le taquiner et s'exclama.

« T'es qu'un imbécile ! »

Darren se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha dangereusement de Chris pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« C'est aussi pour cette raison que je suis le seul à te faire rougir » Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

PDV Chris

En plus d'être incroyablement sexy ! Il a raison sur toute la ligne. Il est le seul à me faire autant d'effet, je ne sais plus comment réagir face à ses flatteries permanentes ... Il me fait perdre la tête et en même temps, j'ai ce besoin qu'il soit dans la même pièce que moi, c'est même devenu vital ! Je me sens plus proche de lui de jour en jour, mais sûrement pas dans le même sens que lui. C'est vrai, après tout, il est hétéro ... Mais moi, je suis loin de l'être, j'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec moi, il m'a l'air sincère, mais ... Si je réfléchis bien, il s'amuse, c'est tout... Pas vrai ? Et moi, je rentre dans son jeu sans le savoir sauf que contrairement à lui, je ne joue pas.

Darren me fait comprendre qu'il a besoin de se rafraîchir, nous rentrons donc à l'hôtel tous les deux.

PDV Externe.

« Je vais sous la douche ! »

« Il était temps ! » Répondit le châtain, accompagné d'un rire moqueur.

« Je me vengerais plus tard Chris … »

« Je t'attendrais »

Chris en profita pour appeler sa meilleure amie.

_Appel entrant Lea_

« Salut ma belle ! »

« Hum … Salut »

« Lea, comment ça se passe à New York ? »

« Plutôt bien … Je … Enfaîte »

« Lea t'as l'air occupé … »

« Moi occupée ? Non du tout !

« Tu n'es pas très douée pour jouer la comédie … »

« Hum … Arrête... Je suis au téléphone ! »

« Tu parles à qui là ? »

« Hum… Personne ! »

« Lea ! »

« Je … Je suis pas toute seule »

« Attend, laisse-moi deviner … Chord ! »

« Tu es fort … »

« Il se passe quoi entre vous ? »

« Et bien... »

« Je t'écoute ! »

« On sort... Légèrement ensemble... »

« Oh légèrement... Tout va bien. Ma meilleure amie sort avec le meilleur ami de mon employeur qui s'avère être mon ami et … »

« Et ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire moi aussi … »

« Je t'écoute ? »

« Darren me rend fou ! »

« Oh … »

« Il flirt avec moi tout le temps, il ne voit pas à quel point il me rend dingue ! Il me met dans l'embarras, je sais plus comment réagir face à lui »

« Je pense que tu devrais essayer … »

« Essayer ? »

« Tente une approche avec lui, parle lui, sort tout au moins tu seras fixé »

« J'ai besoins de réfléchir … Il revient ! »

Chris coupa le téléphone sans un au revoir, Darren revint torse nu, vêtu que d'un short bleu.

Regardez-moi ces abdos ! Pensa Chris.

« Quelle chaleur, c'est caniculaire ! »  
« Nous sommes en juillet ... »  
« Tu n'as pas chaud comme ça Chris ?! »  
« Hum ... Ça peut aller » Répondit Chris les yeux rivés sur le torse de son ami.  
« Tu ne m'as toujours pas arrosé ... »  
« Tu sors de la douche ... »  
« Donc ça veut dire que tu seras tenté alors ? »  
« Arrête ça »  
« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?! »  
« Je vais finir par vraiment le faire si tu continues ... »  
« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Tu n'en es pas capable… »  
« Ah oui ... »  
« Oui ! »  
« Tu me sous estimes très bien ! » Chris se leva d'un bon, prit la bouteille d'eau posé sur une petit table près du canapé, il défit rapidement le bouchon, se plaça derrière le canapé et versa l'eau sur la tête du bouclé qui ne bouga pas d'un millimétré. Chris pouffa de rire.

« Alors… Je ne suis pas capable ?! »  
« Je vais te noyer Colfer ! » Le bouclé saisit la bouteille des mains de Chris, et lui arrosa le corps.  
« Dare ... Rends-moi cette foutu bouteille ! » Le châtain essaya tant bien que mal de lui arracher la bouteille des mains, sans succès.  
« Quelle force ! » Se moqua Darren.  
« Ah oui ... » Chris prit sur lui, il poussa Darren sur le canapé, ce dernier se retrouva assis. La bouteille lui échappa des mains. Chris la saisit et prit un plaisir fou à la vider sur son torse bronzé  
« Chris ... Ok ... T'as gagné, t'as gagné! » Dit-il difficilement.  
« Je devrais te prendre en photo ! » S'exclama Chris entre deux fous rire.  
« Moque-toi ... Moque-toi ! »  
« Les femmes de chambre auront beaucoup de travail ! » S'exclama Chris le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
« À cause de qui » Répondit Darren l'air taquin.

Leurs deux rires s'estompèrent doucement. Un silence régna de quelques minutes puis Chris prit la parole.

« Je vais allez me sécher sur… Euh… Sur le balcon … »

« Hum … Ouais, je te rejoins après »

« Ok … »

Darren quitta son champ de vision pour aller chercher des serviettes. Quand il revint, il aperçut à travers la porte du balcon transparente, Chris qui déboutonnait sa chemise. Le garçon la retira et la posa sur une chaise au bord du balcon. Darren trouva le haut de son corps magnifique, sa peau porcelaine lui allait si bien, sans parler des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ouvra doucement la porte et le rejoint.

« J'ai apporté des serviettes ... »  
« Merci »

Les yeux de Darren regardaient instinctivement son torse, le châtain le remarqua, il croisa les bras.  
« Je ne me suis pas amusé comme ça depuis un bon moment ! »  
« Moi aussi » Répondit Chris avec un petit sourire en coin.  
« On a une vue sublime de Las Vegas ... » S'exclama Chris le regard posé sur le paysage.  
« Oh que oui ... » Répond Darren les yeux rivés sur son ami.  
« J'aurais jamais cru faire un métier avec autant de privilèges »  
« Oui ... » Darren n'attendait qu'une chose, que Chris tourne son regard vers lui.  
« Malgré les problèmes que j'ai eu durant cette période, c'est un mal pour un bien ... »

Voyant Chris le regard toujours face à lui, il décida de poser l'une de ses mains sur celle du châtain posée contre le balcon et ça a marché. Chris tourna la tête, il regarda une fraction de secondes leurs deux mains l'une sur l'autre et croisa le regard de son ami, et ne s'en détacha plus.

« Le bien, c'est quoi ? » Demanda Darren.  
« Le bien ... » Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.  
« Les villes comme celle-ci ... Les monuments, les hôtels ! Les rencontres, en particulier une ... » dit-il avec un tendre sourire que Darren adorait par-dessus tout.  
« Oh je vois ... »

Darren fixa les lèvres de Chris, leurs visages se rapprochaient doucement, mais des coups à la porte retentirent, les interrompant.

« Dare, je ... Je crois que quelqu'un a frappé » S'exclama Chris avant que leurs lèvres puissent être l'une sur l'autre.  
« Oui ... » Souffla Darren déçu.

Le bouclé marcha en direction de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il tomba nez à nez avec Vic. En plus d'être la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, il osait l'interrompre à un moment qu'il voulait vraiment partager avec Chris.

« Tu veux quoi ... ? » Demanda Darren le regard noir.  
« Juste te prévenir ... Mia rentre à New-York en même temps que toi ... »  
« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »  
« Parce qu'elle est ta petite-amie et qu' une petite photo de vous ne ferait pas de mal »  
« Tu peux être plus précis ? »  
« Arrivé là-bas, je veux que tu montres ta relation avec elle au grand jour, les gens se posent des questions ! Il commence à croire que tu es célibataire »

Chris curieux, enfila son tee-shirt et s'approcha de la porte. Quand il aperçut Vic, il recula brusquement.

« Qu'est qu'il fait dans la même chambre que toi lui à cette heure-ci ? »  
« Il ... » Mais le châtain le coupa.  
« Laisse Darren, merci pour ta défense mais il est hors de question que ça finisse en dispute encore une fois ! »  
« Chris ... »  
« Je suis venu aider Darren à organiser le concert de demain soir ... »  
« Ah ouais ? Et tu comptes rester combien de temps ? »  
« Et bien - » L'homme le coupa.  
« Ça ne t'excite pas trop que Darren soit torse nu devant toi ? »  
« Vic arrête ça toute suite ! »  
« Les gars ce n'est pas son truc, je te conseille de lâcher prise »

Des larmes se formèrent progressivement dans les yeux de Chris.  
« Putain Vic ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ! » La colère de Darren l'envahie, cet homme est décidément né pour lui gâcher la vie ! … Mais il ne peut rien faire face à lui.  
« Non Darren, détend ton poing » Chris poussa la main de Darren vers le bas, pour lui faire comprendre.  
« Je vais partir ... Toute suite » Répondit le châtain qui prit son sac et quitta les lieux rapidement. Darren ne comprit pas, il le retient par le bras.

« Chris ... » Leurs regards tristes se fixèrent intensément, mais Chris recula d'un pas et lui murmura.  
« Je reviendrais »

Chris lui tourna le dos et il laissa toutes ses larmes couler. Darren continua de le regarder jusqu'à qu'il quitte son champ de vision. Énervé, il se retourna face à Vic.

« C'est quoi ton problème Vic ! » S'exclama Darren avec rage.  
« Mon problème, c'est lui ! Il crie « je suis gay » ! Au milieu d'un gala important, et toi tu fais quoi ... Tu quittes la cérémonie ... Avec lui ! »  
« Je n'allais pas le laisser seul ! »  
« Tu ne vois donc rien ... Colfer est un pédé de première ce qu'il veut c'est ton cul ! »  
« Garde ta vulgarité pour toi ! Espèce d'homophobe ! Chris est quelqu'un de bien sauf que tu es trop con et borné pour le voir ! »  
« Moi con ... Qui t'as trouvé ta maison de disques hein ? Qui t'as ouvert à une carrière ? Ah on fait moins le malin, tu peux rien contre moi et tu le sais ! Parce que sans moi, tu n'es plus rien ! »  
« Je ... Ça tu te trompes ! Maintenant quitte ma chambre d'hôtel toute suite ! »  
« T'as de la chance je suis pressé, passe une bonne soirée Darren »

Vic quitta les lieux précipitamment, Darren avait envie de le frapper, de le faire souffrir, mais comme le disait Vic, sans lui, pas de carrière …

Il rentra dans la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui, la colère et la rage le submergeant. Il se posa contre le mur et se laissa glisser, la tête enfuie dans ses genoux. Il souffla avec une voix rauque.

« Quelle pourriture ! »

Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et retraça chaque image dans sa tête du départ de Chris. Il décida, après quelques minutes, de le retrouver. Il attrapa son portable et l'appela, mais Chris ne répondit pas. Inquiet, il lui envoya un message.

21h45 : Dis-moi juste que tu vas bien ?

21h 46 : Chris ?

21h 47 : Je suis inquiet s'il te plaît !

21h49 : Je vais bien ...

21h50 : Où es-tu ? !

21h52 : Je suis tellement désolé !

21h53 : Ce n'était pas ta faute ... »

21h53 : J'aurais dû l'ouvrir un peu plus ...

21h54 : Je reviendrai demain ...

21h55 : Chris, rentre s'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas dormir dehors !

21h55 : J'ai un peu d'argent ... Je me débrouillerai

21h56 : Chris, s'est ridicule ...

22h00 : Dare, j'ai besoin d'être seul

Mais Darren ne l'écouta pas, il chercha dans chaque recoin de Las Vegas qui pourraient attirer Chris pendant plus d'une heure, il le chercha mais en vain. Il vit un taxi se garer sur le trottoir. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il eut le sentiment de devoir parler au conducteur. Après tout, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer pensa-t-il.

« Monsieur ? »

« Désolé mais mes heures de travail sont terminées ! »

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça ... »

« Pourquoi alors ? »

« Je recherche un ami qui, en le connaissant, aurait pris un taxi, il est grand, châtain ... »

« Euh ... J'ai beaucoup de clients ... Vous pourriez être plus précis ? »

« Hum ... Il est jeune et vraiment très beau ... Il a des yeux bleus qu'on ne peut pas oublier ! Il sent vraiment bon, il porte une veste beige ? »

« Oh oui le petit jeune monsieur Colfer... Quelque chose comme ça »

« C'est lui ! Vous avez l'adresse ? »

« Ho, mais oui ! Je vois qui c'est ... Il avait l'air anéanti le pauvre ... Je l'ai déposé à une salle de concert prêt d'ici ... Voilà l'adresse » L'homme lui tendit un petit papier.

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! »

« Bonne chance pour recoller les morceaux. Votre mari avait l'air vraiment mal »

« Euh ... Ce n'est pas mon mari ... »

« On pourrait croire vu la façon dont vous parlez de lui ... » Répondit le vielle homme en souriant.

« Je ... J'y vais de ce pas »

Sur cette phrase Darren retourna dans sa voiture. Il laissa un sourire glisser face à la déclaration du conducteur, après quelques kilomètres il arriva à la salle de concert.

Comment est-il rentré ... Se demanda Darren.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée, mais les portes étaient fermées. Il réfléchit un instant et passa par derrière. La porte était ouverte pour son plus grand soulagement. Il suivit son instinct. Il longea des escaliers et atterri dans des coulisses face à de grands rideaux rouges, mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand il entendit une voix familière. Une voix qui hantait, ses nuits, qui le recouvrait de frissons. La voix d'un ange... Une interprétation de I Have Nothing bien meilleur que l'original. Les battements de son cœur augmentèrent, cette fois-ci, il décida de ne pas rater l'occasion de voir le visage de ce garçon, même si, au fond de lui, il se doutait de la personne qui était derrière ces rideaux. Il tira dessus délicatement, un sourire apparu sur le visage du bouclé, ce garçon n'est autre que Chris. Ces yeux pétillèrent, rivés sur le châtain en face de lui. Chris était au milieu de la scène, relaxé et dans son monde. Il s'avance doucement, émerveillé. Chris finit par le remarquer. Il mit fin à la chanson et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

« Alors c'était donc toi ... » S'exclama le bouclé. « Toi que j'ai entendu à central Park ... Tout est lié ... Le travail, ce que Lea a dit à propos de ton talent ! Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne ... Combien de fois nous nous sommes croisés durant notre vie Chris Colfer ? »

Chris ne répondit pas, gêné que Darren l'ai surpris en train de chanter.

« C'était magnifique ... » Darren se rapprocha de Chris au milieu de la scène. « Dit quelque chose ... »

« Comment t'as su que je serais là ? »

« J'ai suivi mon instinct, et j'ai rencontré le taxi qui t'a emmené… C'est drôle, il y' a des milliers de taxis à Las Vegas et pourtant je suis tombé sur le tien ... »

« Attend ... Ça fait prêt de deux heures que je suis parti, tu m'as cherché combien de temps ? » Questionna Chris.

« Une heure ... Je renonce jamais à quelque chose qui me tient à cœur Chris ... Parle-moi s'il te plaît »

« Je vais faire une lettre de démission ... » Répondit le châtain déprimé.

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis très sérieux Darren ... »

« Tu ne feras pas cette lettre »

« Je n'ai pas le choix ... Elle sera posée à ton entrée dès demain ... »

« Je vais la déchirer ! »

« Je ne comprends pas ta réaction ! Depuis que je suis là, je crée que des ennuis autour de moi ! Et tu me pousse à rester »

« Chris, tu crois vraiment que ta présence me gâche l'existence ? Tu crois que toute cette complicité qu'on s'est construite ne compte pas pour moi... ? »

« Je ... » Mais le bouclé le coupa.

« Chris à ton avis pourquoi je t'ai confié toutes ces choses, à toi ? Pourquoi je te suis partout où tu vas ?

« Parce que tu es mon ami ... »

« Tu le sais autant que moi Chris, nous ne sommes pas de simples amis ... » Répond Darren les yeux remplis de sincérité  
« Alors on est quoi ? Tu veux bien me le dire ! Parce que tu es proche avec moi ... Mais genre très proche et il m'arrive de penser que ... »  
« Quoi Chris ? »  
« Il m'arrive de penser que ... Que tu ressens la même chose que moi à ton égard ... »  
« Que ressens-tu Chris ... »  
« Quelque chose de ... étrange » Dit-il avec hésitation.  
« D'étrange ... » Répéta le bouclé le cœur battant et les yeux remplis de désir.  
« Des sentiments Darren ... »

La chaleur et les frissons parcoururent le corps de Chris, Darren le fixa, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il sentit leur souffle chaud se mélanger dans l'air. Il se rapprocha de lui, fixant ses lèvres intensément.  
« Mais tu es hétéro, c'est ridicule ce que je viens dire c'est ... » Balbutia-t-il, mais le bouclé l'interrompit. Il saisit sa main et l'entrelaça doucement dans la sienne, il lui murmura à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.  
« Chut ... »

Darren plaça ses deux mains sur le visage de Chris et il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le châtain, surprit, poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir. Dieu qu'il aimait cette sensation la chaleur qui envahissait son corps, il en voulait plus... Chris plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Darren pour le rapprocher encore plus, et approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues se rejoignirent doucement, à cet instant, le temps c'était arrêté pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient complètement dans leur bulle, personne ne pouvait interrompre leurs échanges. Leur baiser était un mélange de romantisme et de sensualité, leurs lèvres étaient faites pour être pressées l'une contre l'autre. Chris mit fin au baiser contre sa volonté et reprit son souffle, il s'éloigna légèrement de bouclé.

« Pourquoi ? » Souffla-t-il au ras des lèvres du bouclé.  
« Parce que c'est réciproque ... » Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent, Darren se rapprocha à nouveau et posa rapidement un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, ils échangèrent une étreinte serrée et confortable, Darren en profita pour voler un baiser dans le cou de Chris qui sentit des frissons dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Darren reposa sa tête dans le creux du cou du châtain et lui murmura avec beaucoup de douceur dans la voix.

« Je tiens tellement à toi ... »  
« Moi aussi ... Tellement ... » Répondit Chris tenant fermement Darren.  
« Sache que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te garder près de moi ... »  
« Je n'en doute plus ... »  
Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent tendrement, leurs mains ne se lâchant plus.  
Leurs visages s'éloignèrent légèrement.  
« Si Vic apprend tout ça ... » S'exclama Chris.  
« Il n'a pas à le savoir »  
« Dare, tu imagines bien que cette situation est compliquée »  
« Que veux-tu dire ... ? » Répondit Darren en lui caressant délicatement la main.  
« Tu es une star et moi je suis ton assistant ... Et tous les deux on... »  
« On ... ? »  
« Et bien honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on est ... »  
« Que veux-tu qu'on soit ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, plus que des amis ... »  
Darren lâcha un petit rire et s'exclama.  
« Nous sommes une rencontre, un coup de foudre, nous sommes une amitié, et maintenant, je veux que tu sois mon petit-ami ... Mon vrai petit-ami » Chris sourit tendrement par la confession de Darren, il lui répondit.  
« J'en serais plus que ravi, » Ils se sourirent tendrement, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Le baiser était tendre, doux, de durée plus courte que le précédent. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent amoureusement.  
« Si on rentrait ... ? »  
« Je te suis » répondit Chris.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel avec le plus de discrétions possible, ils s'échangèrent quelque regard complice, mais une fois arrivés dans la chambre, la pudeur disparue. Darren sauta littéralement sur Chris et l'embrassa fougueusement, Chris fut poussé sur le canapé, le bouclé s'installa doucement sur son corps qu'il désirait tant ... Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec de plus en plus de passions et d'intensité, mais Chris mit fin au baiser et reprit son souffle lentement.  
« Je pourrais passer ma vie à faire ça ... » S'exclama le bouclé avec un sourire taquin.

« Je l'ai remarqué ... » Répondit Chris le sourire aux lèvres. Darren se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien, il lui caressa tendrement la joue avec un sourire en coin, il se cala au fond du canapé et se détendit contre son torse. Chris passa ses doigts dans ses boucles sombres comme il en rêvait. Elles étaient douces, agréables au toucher comme il l'imaginait. Il posa un délicat baiser sur ses cheveux, tout en fermant les yeux, et se relaxa dans ses bras réchauffant.

« Restons comme ça ... Toute la vie s'il le faut. » Dit Darren, sa tête enfouie dans le cou de Chris savourant son odeur fruitée qu'il aimait tant.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus, pour le prochain chapitre il sera publié plus tard en raison d'une absence de quelque temps. Il risquera d'avoir quelque jours de retard seulement et je m'en excuse d'avance. Kiss ! Envoyer vos review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir l'opinion des lecteurs.**


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le chapitre 6, excuser moi pour mon gros retard. Par ailleurs ma correctrice d'orthographe est en vacance comme la plupart de vous tous, donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

_On n'apprend pas à aimer. L'amour vient au détour du chemin sans que l'on s'y attende._  
_Il nous prend par la main et on le suit très loin..._

PDV Darren

Avant de le connaître ma vie n'était qu'une déprimante routine don je me lasser de jour en jour. Elle n'était centrée que sur les interviews, les séances photos, les cérémonies... Au quotidien je subissais la pression des paparazzis, de ma fausse petite-ami, ne serait-ce que de le toucher me rendait malade. Ensuite, son visage Angélique est apparu, mon cœur c'était emballer des le premier regard, sa voix puissante et frissonnante, tout me plaisait chez lui... Au fil du temps mes envies envers lui grandissait il prenait de l'ampleur, chaque seconde je me retenais pour ne pas embrasser c'est superbe lèvres rosées, se ne sont pas des envies ni des désir... C'est bien plus que ça. Rien que de le regarder dormir me rend heureux, cette magnifique personne à révolutionner ma vie entière.

PDV Externe

« Hum... Dare... » Gémit Chris se réveillant de son sommeil.  
« Bonjours »  
« Est-ce que tu me regardes dormir ? »  
« Hum... Oui » Chris se relève doucement en s'aidant de l'accoudoir du canapé, il se retrouve face à Darren assis à califourchon sur une chaise le fixant amoureusement la main en dessous du menton.  
« Tu aurais dû me réveiller »  
« Ça aurait était dommage de ne pas pouvoir admirer ton beau visage, mais je suis content de pouvoir voir t'es yeux »

Chris lui sourit tendrement et s'exclame.

« J'ai passé une très bonne nuit en ta compagnie »  
« Moi aussi, et ça ne risque pas d'être la dernière » Répond Darren le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Tu as faim ? Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner »  
« Un peu oui, ça creuse les câlin » dit-t-il le regard pausé sur le châtain.  
« On en apprend tous les jours avec toi... »  
« Et encore tu n'as pas fini d'apprendre » le bouclé se relève de sa chaise, il saisit les mains de Chris, ce dernier se relève il lui sourit et lui dépose un tendre baiser sur la joue. Ils entament une douce étreinte suivie de caresse sur le dos, il se redresse et reste front contre front.  
« Ne commence pas à m'embrasser je risque de ne pus m'arrêter... » S'exclame Chris.  
« Où est le mal... » Répond Darren se rapprochant du châtain.

Darren entoura le visage de Chris avec ces mains et il l'embrassa amoureusement, Chris augmenta le contact et passe ces mains autour de la taille du bouclé, il aime tellement la sensation de ces lèvres pressées contre les siennes, ses sensations puissantes et envahissantes, le cœur serrer, le corps frissonnant de plaisir, leurs souffles chauds se mélangeant dans l'atmosphère. Ils mirent fin au baiser et reprennent leurs souffles doucement.

« Je vais... Préparer le petit-déjeuner » balbutia Chris.  
« D'accord » Répond Darren à voix basse.

Darren passa sa matinée à regarder Chris cuisiné, il le trouvait adorable, magnifique, sexy dans n'importe quelles circonstances, mais dans la journée le travail repris le dessus. Darren a une séance photo de prévus, bien sur Chris sera là pour l'assisté ou plutôt le reluquer, il quitta l'hôtel une fois prêt, il rentra dans une Berline noire.

« Darren je crois qu'on a de la visite » s'exclame le chauffeur.  
« Génial... »

« Qu'es qu'il se passe ? » Questionne Chris.  
« Les vautours, ou plutôt les paparazzis, il trouve n'importe quelle occasion pour me prendre en photo »  
« Je vois »  
« Chris baisse la tête ! » Cria Darren, pausant sa main brutalement sur sa tête.  
« Spontané ! »  
« Désolé, je veux juste éviter que tu sois dans les prochains Closer »  
« Je comprends » Darren sourie amoureusement à Chris et sors son portable de sa poche »

_1 message de Darren à Chris._

**9h11 : pardon je ne t'es pas fait mal ? :(**  
**9h11 : non, ça va**  
**9h13 : j'aurais préférer passé mon temps dans t'es bras, que me faire prendre en photo...**

Chris relève sa tête et échange un sourire complice au bouclé en face de lui.

**9H15 : tu me rends dingue !**  
**9H15 : tant que ça ?**  
**9H16 : tu ne crois pas si bien dire...**  
**9h17 : je te fais de l'effet !**  
**9H19 : attend... Je connais cette phrase...**  
**9h20 : ha oui pas moi ? :P**  
**9h20 : tricheur !**  
**9h20 : mauvais joueur !**

Ils stoppent les sms un petit moment pour échanger un regard complice.

**9h23 : vivement que l'après-midi s'écoule...**  
**9h23 : pourquoi ça ?**  
**9H25 : parce que je veux encore m'endormir prêt de toi...**

Nous sommes arrivés ! S'exclame le dernier leur ouvre la portière t-elle des princes, ils descendent de la voiture et marchent jusqu'à l'entrer d'un grand studio photo. Quand ils rentrèrent. Ils pouvaient voir des photos encadrées longent un mur des plus beaux acteurs d' Hollywood.

« Comment va ma star aujourd'hui hein ? »  
« Super Collin Ça fessait un bye »  
« Un an pour être exacte, Bonjours hum... ? »  
«Chris Colfer ! Mon assistant, Chris voici Collin Hughes photographe... »  
« Enchanté » S'exclame le châtain, timidement en lui serrant la main.  
« Moi de même jeune homme, bon ce n'est pas tout, mais on a du boulot ! »  
« Qu'es que tu me proposes ? »  
«Du noir et blanc, des pauses sexy qui feront craquer toutes les filles Mia va adorer ! »  
Un regard noir apparaît sur le visage de Chris essayant de contenir sa jalousie, Darren lui fait un clin d'œil discrètement.

« Bon Darren tu as un tabouret à ta disposions, je veux que tu fasses sortir ta face sexy ! »

Le bouclé commence à pauser sous le regard charmeur de Chris, les yeux brillants de Darren fixé l'objectif et écouter les conseils de son photographe.

« Tourne un peu la tête... Ouais comme ça ! »  
« Super Darren ! Tu en penses quoi Chris ? »  
« Il est canon ! » Répond Chris automatiquement, les joues roses.  
Le visage de Collin prend un air surpris.  
« Je veux dire, les filles vont adorer ça ! »

Darren ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la maladresse de Chris. La séance photo terminer, il examina les photos avec l'aide d'un ordinateur, et juger les quels seront les meilleurs.

« C'était une très bonne séance Dare »  
« Merci »  
« Salut les gars, passent le bonjour à Mia de ma part ! »  
« Ouais... Sens problème, salut » une fois éloigner du monde, Darren souffle dans l'oreille de Chris.  
« À mon avis le bonjour de Mia il va l'attendre longtemps » souffle-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
Chris se contenta de sourire tendrement son petit-ami à son tour, et le suit d'un pas lent jusqu'à la voiture. Mais quand ils arrivent devant, une foule en délire court en direction de Darren, heureusement les gardes du corps entours le bouclé. En revanche pas Chris. Il avança difficilement sous les flashes, mais Darren remarqua l'absence du châtain.

« Où est passé Chris ? »  
« Il est derrière »  
« On voit rien avec tous ses flashes ! »

Darren rentre dans la voiture le premier, mais quand il s'installa son regarde se pause sur le coté passager de Chris qui n'y était pas, immédiatement, il descend de la voiture.

« Chris ! » Cri Darren entourer de filles le bousculent à la limite de l'évanouissement.  
« Je... Je suis là ! » Le bouclé court en sa direction il prit son visage en coupe.  
« Putains, les gardes du corps m'avaient pourtant dit que tu étais juste derrière moi ! »  
« C'est bon ça va Dare ils nous prennent en photo... On ferait mieux de rentrer vite » Darren tien fermement le bras de Chris pour ne pas le perdre encore une fois, il monte rapidement dans la voiture avec l'aide des gardes du corps, une fois installé Darren remarqua une légère blessure sur le coin de la lèvre de son petit ami.

« Tu saignes »  
« C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas... »  
« Si c'est quelque chose ! »

_1 message de Chris à Darren._

**11h45 : ça va allez je t'assure**  
**11h46 : ses foutu garde du corps ne sont pas capable de faire leurs boulots correctement !**  
**11H47 : hé n'accuse pas t'es garde du corps, il fond de leur mieux**  
**11h50 : mouais...**  
**11h52 : retire-moi cette moue de ton visage !**  
**11H53 : alors laisse moi te désinfecter en rentrant...**

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, Darren prit la main de Chris et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Ne bouge pas »  
« D'accord » Répond Chris, tout en allumant la télévision.

Darren revient les mains pleines de petit coton et de produit désinfectant. Il s'installe sans le consentement de Chris à califourchon sur ces jambes.

« Dare... J'ai juste reçu un coup de coude rien de plus »

« La personne qui à fait ça est stupide, chaque millimètre de toi et précieux pour moi, tu mais tellement chère, je refuse qu'on t'abîme » Répond le bouclé tout en imbibant son coton de désinfectant.  
« Whoa... »  
« Je comprends pourquoi tu écris de magnifiques chansons... » s'exclame le chataîn caressant lentement le dos de Darren.  
« Elles sont encore plus magnifiques depuis que je te connais, c'est toi mon inspiration » Chris fixa amoureusement le bouclé ce dernier le sourire aux lèvres pause délicatement le coton sur le coin de sa bouche.  
« Aie... » Gémit légèrement Chris de douleur.  
« Pardon... Ça va ? »  
« Ça pique un peu, c'est tout... Mes t'es beau yeux doré me détende »

Darren pausa le coton doucement sur la table basse toujours dans la même position il sourit à Chris et lui caresse la joue tendrement, lentement, fessant par courir des frissons de plaisir dans le corps de son petit ami, et dans le sien.

« Tu me rends accro et... » Mais avant même qu'il continue sa phrase. Le châtain déposa des petits baisers sur la joue de son petit ami, et les détourna sur ces lèvres. Le plaisir que lui procurer les lèvres de Darren recouvrer les picotements de douleur, leur baiser s'approfondirent le bouclé rapproche Chris de lui entre ces jambes, laissent leurs langues se rencontrer. Leur baiser passionnés s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand une voix provenant de la télévision importer des informations, pas n'importe quelle informations.

« Darren Criss, chanteur, acteur, élut l'homme le plus sexy de la planète grâce au magasine Glam'mag ! Saurais en effet construit une amitié avec son assistant personnelle. »

« Attends cette photo date de une heure ! » S'exclame Darren affecté, il s'assoit prêt de Chris.  
« Je te les dis Dare, ils nous ont pris en photo au moment où tu es venu me chercher ! »

« Mia Swier, la petite amie officielle de Darren à confirmer l'homo sexualité du jeune homme, mais n'a pas préciser son nom »

« Ce gars ! Oui, il est ouvertement gay...  
« Où avait vous eu cette information Mia ? »  
« Hé bien... Darren et mon petit ami donc c'est normal qu'il me les confier ! »

« J'hallucine ! Elle ne pouvait pas se la fermer celle-là, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toi Chris ! On rentre à news York dans deux jours, je te promets de luis faire la peau ! »  
« Dare ne t'énerve pas, elle n'en vos pas la peine de toute façon, il pense que nous sommes que de simples amis, et puis ils ne savent même pas comment je m'appelle ! »  
« Franchement elle me porte sur le système, elle n'a pas à dévoiler ta vie privée en pleines interviews, cette fille est folle ! »  
« Elle a eu raison sur une chose, je le suis ouvertement alors je m'en fiche royalement de l'opinion des autres, tant que ça ne te porte pas préjudice ça ira »  
« T'es vraiment adorable, en plus ils nous ont interrompues »  
« On se rattrapera... » Répond Chris l'air taquin.  
« Ça me va »  
« Demain si c'est possible ? »  
« Ho tu es fatigué ? »  
« Ce n'est pas contre toi, je t'assure, j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer au rythme du showbiz »  
« Je comprends, par contre il est hors de question que tu dormes sur le canapé ! »  
« Ho tu veux... »  
« Oui je veux que tu passes la nuit sur un bon lit confortable, avec moi ! »  
« Comment refuser... »

Darren entrelace sa main dans celle de Chris ils se lèvent et continue leurs routes jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois tous les deux changer chacun de leur côté ils s'installent à coté face à face, le bouclé recouvre la couverture sur eux et entoure ces bras autour de Chris il déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et un délicat sur son front. Il enfuit sa tête dans le coup du châtain savourant son parfum, et lui Murmure contre son oreille.

« Fait de beaux rêves Chris... »  
« Toi aussi Dare » Répondit le châtain en caressant les bouclettes de son petit ami.

Deux jours s'écoulent, Chris avait vraisemblablement eu le plus extraordinaire des voyages si on retire le mauvais. Mais il est heureux d'être dans cet avion ces amis luis manque, son chat, même son modeste appartement. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être mieux au côté de la personne la plus importante à ces yeux, Darren.

« À quoi pense mon chanteur favori... »  
« Parce que je suis chanteur maintenant ? » Réponds le châtain tout en luis souriant tendrement...  
« T'es bien plus que ça. »  
« Si tu veux savoir, je penser à mes amis »  
« Ils te manquent ? »  
« Énormément, et toi Chord ne te manque pas ? »  
« Ho si, bien sur que si, même si parfois c'est un imbécile j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui »  
« Tu as une drôle de façon de parler de ton meilleur ami »  
« Tu sais il n'est pas mieux ! »  
« Si tu le dis » sourie Chris, le bouclé pausa sa main sur celle de son petit ami avant d'entendre une voix féminine.

« Hé les gars ! À quelle heure on arrive ? » Darren retire sa main rapidement.  
« Amanda, tu ne dores pas ? » Balbutia Chris.  
« Pardon j'arrive pas à m'endormir ! Dans un avion ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir ! »  
« On arrive dans trois heures Amanda ! »  
« Trois heures... »  
« Tu devrais te recoucher » s'exclame le bouclé.  
« Mouais ta sûrement raison » Amanda retourne à son siège et ferme les yeux.  
« J'ai flippé sur ce coup-là... » Murmure le bouclé au châtain.  
« Hé moi donc, on ferait mieux de dormir, demain une longue journée nous attend »  
« Le dimanche, enfin une journée sent rendez-vous »  
« Ce qui nous donne une journée pour nous et nos amis »  
« On va bien s'amuser ce soir »  
« Si aucune photo et prise et si une certaine Mia Swier ne raconte pas ma vie... Oui »  
Darren luis sourie tendrement, et s'approche délicatement de lui et pause un baiser sur sa joue.  
« Reste discret... » Mais Darren fait tout le contraire, ces lèvres atterrissent sur celle du châtain pendant un court instant, Chris décida de les retirer.  
« C'est juste un petit baiser. Pourquoi m'en privé ? »  
« On ne se privera pu très bientôt » Chris pause sa tête dans le creux du coup du bouclé, et s'endort ainsi. Les trois heures passent, à la seconde ou Chris franchie les marches de l'avion il vit au loin Lea lui sourire gentiment, il courra dans ses bras sous le regarde attentif de Darren. Mais quand il se retourna le boucler avait disparut, il prit son téléphone et tapa le numéro qu'il connaît par cœur.

_Appel entrant Chris à Darren._

**« Hé t'es passé où ? »**  
**« J'allais t'appeler Chris, pardon de partir en coup de vent, mais, Mia m'attendait à L'aéroport pendant que tu discuter avec Lea, elle voulait absolument me voir... »**  
**« T'es en train de parler devant elle ? »**  
**« Non ! Rassure-toi, elle discute avec son chauffeur »**  
**« Ho... »**  
**« Chris, je suis désolé »**  
**« Tu viens ce soir ? »**  
**« Bien sur je manquerais ça pour rien au monde »**  
**« Tu n'es pas déçu ? »**  
**« Hé bien, je m'attendais à autre chose, mais ça à l'air urgent donc... »**  
**« T'es le meilleur ! »**  
**« Tu ferais mieux de raccrocher avant qu'elle arrive »**  
**« Hum... Ouais, encore une fois, je m'excuse et je te jure que ce soir, on va tout rattraper, je t'embrasse ! »**  
**« Ok... Moi aussi » balbutia Chris avant de mettre fin à l'appel en cour.**

« Mon chou tout va bien ? »  
« Ouais, génial... Bon, on va le prendre ce café ? »  
« Hé Darren ? »  
« Il a quelque chose de prévu, mais il sera la ce soir ! »  
« Très bien »  
« Si on allait débuter cet discutions confortablement installer ?»  
« Je suis d'accord »

« Parle moi de toi ? » Exclame Chris buvant par petite gorgé son café latté.  
« Justement. Je voulais te faire la surprise roulement de tambours... Ils ont adoré mon audition ! »  
« Attend ça veut dire que ?»  
« J'ai le rôle ! »  
« Lea ! Je suis tellement content pour toi chérie, c'est super ! »  
« Tout ça, c'est grâce à Chord ! »  
« Il t'apporte beaucoup... »  
« Chris ! Retire ces vilaines pensées de ton cerveau ! »  
« Je ne pense à rien, où peut être juste la vérité » Ce moque le châtain.  
« Fais le malin ! Et toi avec Darren ? »  
« Je, hum... » Balbutia Chris, devait-il lui dire ? Après tout il et son meilleur ami.  
« Chris ? »  
« Il faut que tu me jures de ne le dire à personne, ça ne doit pas sortir d'ici »  
« Tu peux me faire confiance »  
« Ok... Dare et moi on est plus que des amis... »  
« Ho mon dieu vous avez eu des relations sexuelles ! »  
« Lea moins fort ! Et non il ne sait rien passé de... Sexuelle ! »  
« Raconte ! »  
« Il me considère comme son petit ami... Et moi aussi, mais si notre relation se dévoile ça pourrait mettre en péril sa carrière et sa réputation, tu ne dois le dire à personne pas même à Chord, personne ! »  
« La vache... Donc il n'est pas hétéro »  
« Visiblement non »  
« Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! »  
« Ça doit rester entre nous »  
« Oui, oui, je te le promets ! »  
« Hum... Comment va Brian »  
« J'ai pris soin de lui »  
« Je pourrais le récupérer demain plutôt que ce soir ? »  
« Oui bien sur ça ne me dérange pas »  
« Merci ! »

La soirée débuta, il ne manquer plus que Darren pour quelle sois au complet. L'attente est longue, mais le bruit d'un moteur devant l'appartement de Lea retentis. Quand la porte s'ouvre un soulagement s'installe dans la pièce.  
« Pardon pour mon retard les gars ! J'ai était retenue... »  
« Ça fait rien Darren » Répond Lea.  
« Hum... Où est Chris ? »  
« Dans la cuisine il prépare les toasts »  
« Je vais, l'aider ! »

Lea sourie narquoisement. Elle s'assoit à côté de Chord sur le canapé, et s'approche dangereusement de lui. Passant sa main dans ces cheveux elle lui dit.

« Comment vas tu boucle d'or ? »  
« Boucle d'or et une fille, je vais bien et toi princesse ? »  
« Merveilleusement bien... » Sourit-elle.

Amber et Ashley sont au mini bar, partageant des fous rire et des verres de vodka. Et pendant ce temps dans la cuisine. Voyant la silhouette délicieuse de son petit ami, Darren s'empara de sa taille ce dernier surpris, il lâcha son couteau.

« Dare, je ne t'es pas entendu arriver »  
« Désolé pour mon retard » Répond le bouclé le tournant vers lui.  
« Une demi-heure quand même... » S'exclame Chris les bras croisés.  
« Ça ne se reproduira pu, tu sais se coltiner Mia n'est pas simple »  
« Tu me raconteras, elle ta rien fait au moins ? »  
« Non-rien, rien du tout » Darren se rapproche du châtain et presse ces lèvres contre les siennes, mais Chris sentait quelque chose d'anormal, bien sur il aimer sentir leurs bouches coller l'une contre l'autre, mais il sentit beaucoup plus de pudeurs que d'habitude.  
« On va boire un verre ? »  
« Hum ouais... Avec plaisir » Répond Chris, le regard interrogateur.  
« Chord arrête ! Des revenants »  
« Des revenant remplie de toast ! » S'exclame Chris le plateau à la main.

La soirée se déroula plutôt bien pour tout le monde, à l'exception de Darren un peu distant envers Chris qui le remarqua rapidement. Sur les coups de trois heures, l'appartement de Lea ce vide, le châtain à demander à Darren de le déposer chez lui. Quand il rentra dans l'appartement, un silence règne Chris dépose son sac au pied de la porte et s'exclame.

« Qu'es que tu me caches ? T'es distant depuis la cuisine, et ce baiser n'était pas habituel »  
« Il faut qu'on reste discret devant eux » balbutia-t-il.  
« Discret au point de m'ignorer ? »  
« Non, je... »  
« Dis-moi ce que tu me caches ! » Coupe le châtain.  
« Je suis désolé, j'avais Honte... Je m'en veux tellement »  
« Dare c'est en rapport avec Mia ? »  
« C'est délicat... »  
« Darren dit moi toute suite ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Exclame Chris d'un ton amer.  
« Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'es était infidèle » des larmes ce former à l'intérieure des yeux de Darren.

« Dare... »  
« Mia commencer à avoir de sérieux doutes, elle pensé que je la tromper, puis elle a menacé de... »  
« De quoi Darren ?»  
« De nuire à ta carrière, Du coup, j'ai... Je... Je luis est fait plaisir » Balbutia difficilement le bouclé.  
« Tu n'as pas, enfin vous n'avez pas c... »  
« Je suis tellement désolé » Les larmes coulées à présent sur le visage du bouclés. Chris rester silencieux debout face à lui.  
« Je ferait mieux de partir ! » Darren quitta l'appartement fermant la porte derrière lui. Laissant Chris choqué et triste.

Voilà un chapitre mouvementé, n'hésiter pas à mettre des review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Longue absence et je m'en excuse, mais j'étais en vacance quelque temps, voilà le chapitre 7. Bonne lecture._

Je pense à toi une fois par jour et chaque pensée dure 20 heures.

Immobile, le regarde vide, Chris est en état de choc. Le temps c'est arrêter à la seconde même ou la porte à claquer violemment dans l'appartement. Un mal de ventre lui prit soudainement, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite qu'a son habitude, les larmes coulent même en résistant à l'emprise de colère et tristesse en lui. Dans le fond, il ne veut qu'une chose ouvrir la porte et le rattraper, mais le mélange de sentiments est irréversible et reprend le dessus. Malgré l'heure tardive et les poches sous les yeux, la derrière chose don il est envie c'est de dormir, il se contenta de lâcher des sanglots. Il se supplia à lui-même que tout ça n'est qu'un vaste cauchemar qui allait s'arrêter prochainement, mais en vain la douleur devient plus douloureuse. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'installa sur le lit recroquevillé sur lui-même, prêt de l'oreiller un foulard en soie au parfum virile lui fit réagir il appartient à Darren, il s'allongea et le tenant fermement dans ces mains et renifler du bout de son nez l'odeur la plus exquise qu'il n'est jamais connu.

Le soleil apparu, Darren n'avait jamais passé une nuit aussi déserteuse au par avant, il se détester par-dessus tout, envahi de remords et de culpabilité, aucune expression apparaît sur son visage meurtri. Il se demande comment va Chris à ce moment même, ou est-il, que fait-il. Mais il n'a pas le courage d'attraper son téléphone même s'il meurt d'envie d'entendre sa voix, il resta enfermer chez lui avec quelque appelle manquer, sa guitare, il gratta les cordes avec douceurs quand quelqu'un frappa à ça porte.

« Darren, chéri ! » Pitié ce dis-il. Il prit son courage à demain et ouvrit la porte.  
« Tu en mets du temps à ouvrir ! Je passe pour te dire à quel point tu m'as rendue fière hier soir ! »  
« Laisse-moi Mia »  
« Tu n'as pas l'air bien mon lapin ? »  
« Je ne suis pas ton lapin ! Je ne suis rien ! Maintenant laisse moi s'il te plait ! »  
« Hé ! Tu as pété un plomb ou quoi ? »  
« Je... Je suis malade, j'ai juste besoin de repos » ce calme le bouclé.  
« Bon d'accord, à plus tard trésor ! » Le jeune homme se contenta de fermer la porte avec rage. Quoi faire maintenant... Rien du tout, il ne voulait voir personne.

Lea à passé la nuit avec Chord, réveiller tous les deux depuis un certain temps la brunette repensa dans son subconscient à la soirée d'hier, mais un grand blondinet interrompit ces pensées.

« Tout va bien ? »  
« Chord ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »  
« Désolé beauté, ce n'était pas mon attention »  
« Pas de soucis » Lea quitte la salle de bains soudainement. Chord la suivie derrière.  
« Bas où tu vas ? »  
« Mon portable vient de vibrer »

1 Message de Chris pour Lea.

**-Je ne viendrais pas ce soir, j'ai un empêchement...**  
-Ho dommage, je suis pause que Darren ne viendra pas non plus ?  
**-Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup...**  
-Chris ça va ?  
**-Je dois y aller**

Chord se rapprocha de la brunette et s'exclama.

« Alors ? »  
« Chris ne viendra pas ! »  
« Darren m'a dit la même chose il y a moins d'une minute »  
« Quel dommage ! »  
« Au moins Amber et Ashley seront là »  
« Oui, j'espère que tous les deux, il ne ce ne sont pas disputer... » Lea écarquilla les yeux.  
« Pourquoi il se disputerait ?»  
« Pour rien ! Pour rien ! »  
« Lea ? »  
« J'ai bégayé ! »  
« Tu me caches quelque chose ! »  
« Chord, je dois allez bosser dans même pas une heure, je vais être en retard ! »  
« Mouais bon prétexte »  
« Je vais me doucher d'accord »  
« Je peux venir avec toi ?! » S'exclame chord avec un air de chien battue.  
« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! J'ai une comédie musicale à faire tournée ! »  
« Très bien » Lea embrasse rapidement Chord avec un sourire narquois et quitte son champ de vue.

Une fois dans sa voiture Lea téléphona à Chris, mais sens succès, le temps la brusqua, elle du continuer sa route jusqu'à le théâtre de Broadway avenue. Sur les coups de dix-huit heures, elle débaucha de son travail et prit le peu de temps qu'il lui rester pour frapper à la porte de Chris. Mais personne répondit, par chance la porte n'est pas verrouiller elle entra doucement sens faire de bruit. Elle aperçut le désordre de la salle à manger et la musique provenant de la radio, la porte légèrement entrouverte, elle vit Chris allongé les yeux fermer. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'installa à ces côtés.

« Chris ? »  
« Laisser moi ! Hum... »  
« C'est moi, Lea »  
« Quoi ? Lea, pourquoi tu es venue ? » Réponds-le châtain d'une voix triste.  
« Vois-tu, je suis t'a meilleur ami, et je te connais comme personne sur cette planète ! Je savais que tu allais mal »  
« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler » Répond Chris formant une moue sur son visage.  
« Tu t'es disputé avec Darren ? »  
« Ne prononce pas son prénom devant moi ! »  
« Pourquoi ça ? »  
« Parce que pendant une fraction de seconde je ne pensais plus à lui » Sur cette phrase le châtain éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa meilleur ami.  
« Chris, chut, je suis là »  
« Je... Me... Sent tellement... Mal »  
« Raconte-moi »  
« Dare a... »  
« Il a ? »  
« Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu aurais une image différente de lui »  
« Il t'a brisé le cœur ! Je te préviens s'il t'a trompé, c'est qu'il ne te méritait pas ! »  
« Il ne ma pas vraiment tromper... Enfin, je ne sais pas ! »  
« Écoute, j'ignore ce qu'il a fait ni pourquoi, ce que tu as besoin pour l'instant, c'est de réconfort »  
« Non ce don j'ai besoin c'est d'être seul Lea ! » Dit-il en haussant la voix.  
« Je... D'accord » s'éloigne la brunette.  
« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça, je t'adore, et j'adore ce que tu fais pour moi, mais

S'il te plaît juste un peu seul... »  
« Tu me promets de me téléphoner très bientôt ? »  
« Je te le promets » Ils entamèrent une étreinte remplie de tendresse amicale, et la quittèrent. Lea partit de l'appartement avec beaucoup d'hésitation, mais elle le fit malgré tout. Quelque heures plus tard, elle est au côté de ces amis. Amber s'exclama.

« Chord, ta copine et dans la cuisine depuis un moment, tu ne trouves pas ? »  
« Laisse Chord, je vais allais la chercher » Ashley rentra dans la cuisine.  
« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »  
« Non ça va merci Ashley »  
« Lea sourit un peu t'a l'air déprimé »  
« Quoi, pourquoi je serais déprimé ! »  
« T'es déçue que Darren et Chris ne viennent pas ? »  
« Oui, un peu... »  
« Allait quoi, ce sera pour la prochaine fois, quand j'y pense, pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas venir ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, elle est dans cette impasse ou elle ne peut que mentir. Le visage hésitant, elle s'exclama.

« Dare à était appeler d'urgence pour remplacer... »  
« Pour remplacer ? »  
« Matt ! »  
« Matt ? »  
« Oui Matt Lanteur ! L'acteur ? Il va faire le doublage pour son nouveau film ! »  
« Quel film ? »  
« Un film qui n'est pas encore sorti ! C'est pour ça que tu ne le connais pas »  
« D'accord... Alors pourquoi Chris est venu avec lui ? »  
« C'est son assistant, il doit le suivre partout Ashley » se rattrape la brunette.  
« Si tu le dis, tu viens, on t'attend »  
« Ouais, j'arrive »

La nuit s'écoula Lea l'avait échapper belle. L'après-midi suivante, Darren se prépara pour sa représentation à un grand piano bar non loin du modeste appartement de Chris à Brooklyn, il ne se fatigua pas pour ça tenu et ce mi en route sans grande conviction. Quand il entra dans le bar beaucoup de monde parler, le regarder, le prenez en photo. Mais bizarrement ce soir-là, il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il prit place à la scène et laissa glisser, c'est doit sur le clavier, au rythme de sa voix.

I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be

J'ai été seul  
Entouré par les ténèbres  
J'ai vu comment impitoyable  
Le monde pouvait être

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Je t'ai vu pleurer  
Tu sentais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir  
J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux  
Pour te montrer

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Bébé, tu n'es pas seule  
Car tu es ici avec moi  
Et rien ne pourra nous faire tomber  
Car rien ne peut m'empêcher de t'aimer  
Et tu sais que c'est vrai  
Peu importe ce qui arrivera  
Notre amour est tout ce don, nous avons besoin pour passer cette épreuve

Pendant que Darren chanté, Chris est par tout hasard prêt du bar, il sort d'un bureau de tabac avec un sac plastic en mains, et passa devant une voix qui ne le laissa pas indifférent, la seule est unique voix qu'il pourrait écouter toute sa vie s'il le pouvait. Une petite fenêtre longer le bar, il regarda avec curiosité sachant au fond de lui-même, le visage qu'il s'apprêta à regarder. Une fois dans le champ de vue ces yeux tristes et fatigués croisent le regarde de Darren juste en face de lui. Le bouclé en perd les paroles de sa chanson, il s'arrêta même un instant de chanter voyant Chris partir, le public attendit en se pausant toute sorte de question.

« Pardon, il m'arrive d'oublier les paroles » s'exclame Darren avec un faux sourire.

Il reprit sa chanson comme si ne rien était, Chris lui ce stop de courir et s'enferma dans sa voiture, il reprit son souffle doucement et mais les clés dans le contact. Il recule au même moment une voiture s'engage.

« Hé, tu ne peux pas faire attention gamin ! » Crie, un homme au physique ingrat.  
Chris ne répondit pas face à cette interpellation, il a des soucis bien plus importants à résoudre, pour commencer Darren. Ce dernier termina son interprétation difficilement, il prit sa pause et s'installa dans sa loge quand Amanda surgit de nul part.

« Salut Darren »  
« Amanda, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
« Vic m'a appelé, il m'a dit que ta vais besoin d'un coup de pouce pour te refaire une petite beauté, avant que tu retournes sur scène »  
« De quoi je me mêle... »  
« Ta pas l'aire d'aller bien, sans vouloir faire attraction à ta vie privée »  
« Effectivement, je ne peux pas dire que ça va »  
« J'ai vu Chris... Passé devant le bar, il avait l'air presser en faite, il ne ma même pas vue »  
« Ho, je suis pause que quelqu'un le déranger ! » Dit-il avec rage.  
« Surement, bon si je ne veux pas me faire virer, je ferai mieux de me mettre au travail » Mais quand Amanda commença à le toucher, le bouclé s'empara d'une colère soudaine et retira violemment sa main de ces cheveux.  
« Désolé ! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Darren pausa ces mains sur son visage et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.  
« Pardon, J'ai juste... Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes cheveux »  
« Ho, vraiment désolé Darren »  
« Non, c'est moi Amanda oublie ça, tu veux bien » dit le boucler d'une voix douce.

« Parce que c'est toi » Répond t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Merci »

Mais le sourire de Darren n'apparait pas, ce n'est pas Amanda qui le gêne en elle-même non, ce n'est pas parce que c'est elle qui lui à toucher les cheveux qu'il c'était mie en colère. Tout ça revient encore à Chris, lui qui aimait tellement passer ces doigts dans les boucles sombres de son petit ami, et Darren adoraient ça plus que tout parce que c'était Chris... Parce que c'était lui et que c'est encore lui qui lui procure un mélange de sentiments de bonheur incomparable à aucune relation que Darren a pu entretenir dans le passé. Mais une simple erreur peut tout basculer. Quand Amanda quitta la loge, il réfléchit un instant, et s'admet pour la première fois à lui-même, qu'il est tombé amoureux de ce garçon des le premier jour.

Chris lui, est assis au bord d'un trottoir les mains sur son visage pâle, pourquoi avait-il fui ? Pourquoi son cœur lui fait si mal... Il réfléchit un instant, pourquoi Darren n'es pas venu le rejoindre ? Parce qu'il a honte de se montrer avec moi ? Dieu pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux d'une célébrité ! Pensa-t-il. Chris aurait voulu monter sur scène et l'enlacer de toute c'est force, mais c'est tout simplement inconcevable, son cœur et bien trop fragile pour l'instant.

Appel entrant Lea pour Chris.

« Dieu merci, tu réponds ! »  
« Hey... »  
« Tu ne pas appeler tu à oublier ? »  
« Désolé, je... »  
« Chris ? »  
« Je viens juste de croisé Darren et j'ai... J'ai fui Lea, je ne suis pas encore prêt à lui parler j'ai peur d'entendre ce qu'il à me dire »  
« Tu as peur d'écouter ce que tu ne veux pas entendre... »  
« La vie ne ma pas donner beaucoup de cadeaux depuis que je suis venu au monde, et puis Darren est apparut et il m'a rendu heureux avec son putain de sourire ! Et son visage, et ses méchés rebelle qui le rendent tellement sexy, et son putain de corps qui me rend complétement dingue ! Et il m'annonce qu'il à coucher avec Mia ! Et pourtant... »  
« Tu l'aimes toujours... »  
« Je dois bien admettre que oui... Et même de plus en plus »  
« Chris, quelle justification ta t-il donner à propos de Mia ? »  
« Il a juste dit qu'il l'avait fait pour moi, pour me protéger de ses menaces »  
« Est, tu crois qu'il a était sincère ? »  
« Je ne ce n'est pas, j'ai un doute parce qu'il est parti directement... Et même si c'était sincère, je me sens comme trahie, je me dis qu'il à donner son corps à elle avant moi »  
« Chérie, je comprends, il te faut un peu de temps »  
« Oui, je le pense aussi »  
« Tout va s'arranger, il n'y a pas de raison ! »  
« J'en sais rien, je vais y aller à présent »  
« Appelle-moi ! »  
« Compte sur moi »

« Ça va ma belle ? »  
« Chord, tu devrais essayer d'appeler Darren, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »  
« Oui bien sur... »


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest: je tais fait une vilaine surprise, j'aime donner des épreuves aux couples... Mais ce n'est pas pour au temps que ça va mal finir.**  
**Sur ce Enjoy !**

PDV Chris

Qu'elle est cette sensation de pincement au cœur, cette boule en ventre qui ne veut pas partir, c'est tellement douloureux... Avait-il vraiment besoin de faire ça ? Dallais aussi loin avec elle ? Je me sens comme trahie, mais s'il a fait ça, c'est pour mon bien après tout non ? Que faire face à une t-elle confusion. Ça fait déjà une semaine que je n'ai pu de nouvelle de lui, et c'est affreux parce que chaque petit détaille venant de lui me manque. Le son de sa voix, son visage, ses lèvres... Tout. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas Mia, et pourtant, ils ont... Je ne sais pu quoi ni comment penser, on m'a brisé le cœur une fois à cause d'une infidélité. Je refuse que ça recommence.

Je décide de prendre sur moi et sortir de cet appartement et me balader dans les rues seul... Je suis bien trop bouleversé pour sourire, bien trop triste pour être au côté de mes amis, son absence me ronge le cœur.

PDV Darren

Il ne me donne aucune nouvelle, l'imprévu arrive et voilà ces conséquences, J'ai la vague impression de perdre Chris... Ce qui veut dire perdre tout sens à ma vie, il m'apporte bien plus que la célébrité et pourtant, j'ai fait passer mon image en allant plus loin avec Mia, c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte de mon erreur Mia à obtenue ce qu'elle voulût et moi, je perds tout, donner mon corps à cette personne m'a dégoûté, je me sens salit, mes sentiments étaient vides alors qu'avec Chris, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi rien ne serait dégoûtant.

PDV Externe

Appel entrant manager.

« Vic... »  
« Darren, tu as raté une représentation hier ! Ton assistant à pris une semaine de congé, tu m'expliques ? »  
« J'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un break moi aussi, tu te rappelles ? Je l'ai dit en interview, j'ai une vie hors de la célébrité »  
« Ouais... Mais alors tache de prévenir les autres si tu prend des vacances ! Et pour Colfer ? »  
« Chris, reprendra le travail quand j'en aurais envie... Après tout, c'est moi qui décide, tu, n'y vois aucun inconvénient Vic ! »  
« Non... Mais il a intérêt à faire son boulot »  
« Je te laisse, je vais profiter de mes vacances »  
« Au revoir ! »

Le téléphone coupe. Darren reste sur sa décision, il enfile une veste en cuir marron, et quitte les lieux. Il s'arrêta en voiture devant central Park avenue, il marcha longuement un bon quart d'heure des souvenirs hanté sa mémoire, le vieux chêne... Le pont de central Lack, le premier sourire depuis une semaine apparaît sur son visage, repensant à leurs premières rencontres. Il s'installa sur un banc dans les alentours. Il ferma les yeux un instant et sentie un poids s'installer prêt de lui et quand il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder. L'homme à ces côtés avait une étrange ressemblance avec lui...

Dans l'appartement de Chord, Lea est souvent présente depuis quelque temps, mais les jours passèrent, elle réalisa l'absence de ses amis.

« Chord... »  
« Oui, ma belle ? »  
« Tu as des nouvelles de Darren ? »  
« Pas que je sache »  
« Hé pour Chris ? »  
« Rien du tout » Répond Lea désespérer.  
« Tu penses que ça avoir avec eux ? »  
« Je pense que... Je ne sais pas »  
« Dit moi jolie brune, tu me caches quelque chose ? » Chord se rapproche de la brunette et lui prend la main.  
« Non, rien du tout... » Mais le blond ne renonce pas et commence à pauser de tendre baiser au coin de la nuque de Lea.  
« Tu ne peux pas obtenir ce que tu désires en m'embrassant »  
« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai le droit d'embrasser ma copine si j'en ai envie non ? »  
« Chord, Arrête »  
« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a s'il te plaît »  
« Ils... J'ai promis de garder le secret ! »  
« Dare et le frère caché de Chris ! Ils ont couché ensemble sous l'effet de l'alcool ? »  
« T'en est loin là, réfléchie un peu enfin Chord ! »  
« Ho merde... »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Ils sortent ensemble ! »  
« Bas eu... »  
« Attend, c'est vrai ! Ça veut dire que Dare et gay !»  
« Chord, je t'étripe si ça sort de ta bouche ! »  
« Attend, je suis son meilleur pote et il me la pas dit ! »  
« Essaye de le comprendre ! Il cache un lourd secret pour sa carrière, c'est une justification solide !»  
« Mouais... »  
« Je pense qu'il son en conflit, il faut que tu m'aides à les réunir ! »  
« Attend laisse moi réaliser que Dare et homo, après nous verront ! »  
« Bébé s'il te plaît, c'est dur d'encaisser, mais ils vont mal tous les deux »  
« Tu m'as appelé bébé ? » S'exclame Chord en souriant.  
« Visiblement oui »  
« J'adore ça, ok je ferais toute ce que tu veut » le blond pris la tête de sa petite ami en coupe et l'embrassa rapidement, laissant un sourire tendre au coin de ses lèvres.  
« Il faut qu'on arrive à faire en sorte qu'il se voit »  
« Comment ? »  
« J'ai une idée ! Tu appelles Dare, tu lui donnes rendez vous devant le Recently Opened Bars ! À vingt heures trente et moi, je fais pareil de mon côté à Chris et nous, on se cachera dans les alentours ! »  
« Ça me va »  
« On fait ça ? »  
« On fait comme ça, avant si on allait faire un détour dans la chambre »  
« Juste un détour hein, bébé » Répond Lea avec un sourire en coin.

1 message de Chord pour Darren.

Dare, mec rejoint moi au Recently Opened Bars à vingt heures trente !  
Tu seras seul ?  
Bien sûr !  
Pourquoi pas... À plut tard

1 message de Léa à Chris

**Mon chou ?**  
**Le Recently Opened Bars à vingt heures trente ?**  
_Si c'est pour toi d'accord, tu seras avec Chord ?_  
**Non, juste toi et moi !**  
_À dans une heure alors..._

Une heure plus tard Chord et Lea étaient cacher derrière un poteau en alentours du bar.

« Ils sont longs ? » S'exclame Chord.  
« Ils ne vont pas tarder ! »  
« Voilà Chris ! »

Chris rentra dans le bar, mais il ne vit pas son ami et ressort, le portable de Lea ce mi à vibrer.

1 message de Chris pour Lea

Où es-tu Lea ?!  
**Pardon, j'aurais du retard !**  
D'accord, je t'attends à l'entrée

« Mon pauvre Chrisou il a l'air tellement triste »  
« Il ne le sera plus très bientôt ! »  
« Je l'espère »  
« Ho regarde là-bas, c'est... » S'exclame Chord, qui ne termine pas sa phrase.  
« Ce n'est pas Darren »  
« Quoi, mais que ce qu'il fiche ici ? »  
« Tu le connais » s'interroge Chord.  
« C'est Will son ex ! »  
« Quoi son ex, mais il veut quoi ?! »  
« J'en sais rien »

Chris est de dos, mais quand il se retourne, il tombe nez à nez face à Will. Ces mains se mirent ta tremblé.

« Chris ? »  
« W... Will » balbutia-t-il.  
« Alors comment tu vas ? » Questionne Will avec un sourire narquois.  
« Que ce que tu fous ici ?! »  
« Est bien, je tais remarqué, et sa tombe bien »  
« Pourquoi je te donnerais des nouvelles hein ? » Réponds le châtain le regard froid.  
« Parce que je tiens à toi »  
« Tu tiens à moi, Comment peux tu me mentir comme ça, tu ne m'as jamais prononcé le mot je t'aime, de plus tu m'as trompé lâchement »  
« Je tais déjà dit que j'étais désolé, on fait tous des erreurs dans la vie »  
« C'est bien plus qu'une erreur Will et tu le sais »  
« Tu me manques Chris »  
« Mais oui, c'est ça » Chris ouvre la porte du bar, mais Will le retient en le tenant fortement par le bras.  
« Lâche-moi ! »  
« Tu sais, j'ai compris que je t'aimer toujours et que j'avais fait une grosse erreur de te quitter ! »  
« Will, je ne ressens plus rien pour toi »  
« Je suis sûr que si, embrasse-moi ! »  
« Dégage ! » Le châtain essaye de se débattre comme il peut, mais il ne fait pas le poids face à son ex.

« Chord faut réagir là ! »

Mais avant même que les amis s'en mêlent, un jeune homme à la coiffure négliger et le visage remplie de rage fait surface, il poussa Chris doucement derrière lui et frappa un grand coup au visage de Will qui perd l'équilibre légèrement.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui ! » S'exclame Darren avec colère.  
« Tient, tient, je me disais bien qu'il y avait un hic Chris, tu t'envoies en l'air avec ça, intéressant ! Tu ne rates pas grand chose, Chris n'est pas très performant au lit... »

Avant même que Will continue, il était à terre le nez dégoulinant de sang. Lea et Chord courent vers eux, mais le temps qu'il arrive, Will se releva et frappa d'un coup-de-poing le ventre de Darren. Ce qui déstabilisa se dernier Chris essaya de repousser son ex, sans grand succès, son petit ami est en train de souffrir par les coups violents de son ex, et lui, il est impuissant les larmes au bord de tomber, jusqu'à ce que Chord arrive.

« Dégage espèce de salopard, sinon t'aura à faire à nous tous ! »  
« Tu ne vas pas t'en tirez comme ça Colfer ! » Sur cette phrase Will quitte la place. Darren est par terre se tenant fermement le ventre les yeux fermer, Chris l'attrapa par la taille et l'aida à se relever avec l'aide de Chord.

« Dare ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien ? Parle moi ? »  
« Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?! » S'exclame le bouclé avec rage et douleur.  
« On en parlera plus tard, je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! »  
« Non Chris ! »  
« Mais Darren, il faut qu'on t'examine » s'exclame Chord.  
« Non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de médecin ni de personne ! » Darren s'éloigne les yeux rivés sur le sol, il continue son chemin, mais Chris le rattrapa en courant laissant leurs amis seuls et impuissants.  
« On ferait mieux de les laisser seul, viens Chord » s'exclame Lea avant de partir main dans la main avec son petit ami.

« Ne sois pas idiot ! Tu as peut-être quelque chose de casser Dare ! » Voyant que le bouclé l'ignorait, il décida de l'attraper par la main, il se stoppa tous les deux un instant toujours dos à Chris.  
« Tu te rends compte que tout ça aurait pu être plus grave ! Réfléchie deux minutes avant d'agir pour une fois ! »  
« J'ai essayé de te protéger ! Encore une fois... »  
« Et atterrir dans le coma ! »  
« Et alors ? » Le bouclé reprend son chemin.  
« Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi moi hein ?! Te savoir dans un lit d'hôpital inconscient par ma faute, et regarde moi quand je te parle ! » Chris retourna Darren face à lui avec toute la force possible en lui, leurs yeux se croisent n'arrivant pu à se détacher.  
« Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelle de toi pendant une semaine ! Je tais vu à travers et la fenêtre et tu as fui... Et moi alors tu ne crois pas que je me suis inquiété pour toi ? » S'exclame le bouclé en haussant le ton.  
« Je... Je te rappelle qu'après m'avoir annoncer que tu as couché avec Mia t'es partie comme un voleur ! »  
« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de Mia ! Ça à durer moins de quinze-minutes parce que j'étais écœuré ça me ronger de l'intérieur, et pendant ce court temps, je n'ai pensait qu'a toi, pour tenir le coup rien qu'a toi !» Répond Darren gestuelle et confus.

« Dis-moi que j'ai raison de croire que tu tiens à moi »  
« Je... Aie » Gémit Darren sens même pouvoir entamer sa phrase.  
« L'orage va éclater d'une minute à l'autre, et ton état est inapte, je t'emmène à l'hôpital »  
« Mon ventre va bien, ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît » Répond le bouclé.

« Il faut qu'on parle... »

« Mais on aura le temps d'en parler plus tard Darren » Répond Chris inquiet.

« Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question... »

« Ça fait rien allez viens ! » Chris attire Darren en direction du parking, mais le bouclé commence à discuter.

« Tu as raison de croire que je tiens à toi, tu as bouleversé ma vie, ne plus te voir me détruisait, tu es devenue le plus important à mes yeux. Juste sentir ton parfum me rend heureux, te voir sourire, entendre ta voix »  
« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...»  
« Je suis désolé de ce que je tais fait »

L'orage éclate et les larmes de Chris tombent doucement sur sa joue. Le bouclé se rapprocha et pausa ses mains autour de sa taille.  
« Je sais reconnaître des larmes et la pluie Chris » S'exclame Darren avec un sourire en coin.  
« C'est juste que... Je viens de comprendre que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi »

Darren remonta ces mains et les entoura sur le visage de Chris, il déposa un tendre et lent baiser sur son front, Mais Chris en a décider autrement, il prit le visage de son petit ami en coupe, et pausa ces lèvres contre les siennes. Rien ne pouvait stopper cet instant pas même le tonnerre ou la pluie tombant à flot, les New-yorkais courent le parapluie à la main, et ni prête pas attention à cause de la pluie, il ne reste plus que deux personnes sur le parking du bar. Qui S'embrasse lentement, passionnément, leurs baisers mi-fins a contre cœur quand la douleur de Darren surgit.

« Haa ! » Gémi, Darren entre les lèvres du châtain.  
« Je t'emmène voir un médecin, que tu le veilles ou non allez viens »  
« D'accord... »

Une heure s'écoula dans le cabinet médical, Chris frappa à la porte et exécuta sa route quand il entendit "entrée " son petit ami est installé au rebord du lit le torse nu et entouré par le docteur.

« Alors ? » Questionne le châtain.  
« Monsieur Criss à plusieurs contusions, mais il a était pris attend »  
« Est-ce que c'est un hématome » se rapproche Chris.  
« Monsieur Colfer, je pense que vous devriez remmener ce jeune homme chez lui, ce qu'il a besoin, c'est de repos, dis-lui bien d'appliquer cette crème tous les soirs »  
« Compter sur moi, merci docteur »

Darren remet son tee-shirt et rejoint son petit ami qui l'enlace doucement pour éviter de lui faire mal. Le trajet est silencieux juste un petit "ça va " et un petit "oui " suivi d'un sourire. Quand Chris arriva devant son appartement, il prit la main du bouclé et l'entrelace dans la sienne, ils rentrèrent trempés par la pluie, une fois déchaussée et à leurs aises Chris rentre dans la cuisine et sort deux boites de nouille chinoises.

« Une petite faim ? »  
« Comment tu sais que j'ai faim ? »  
« Parce que je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier et je suis pause que toi aussi... »  
« Bien vue »

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et se pausent devant un film à l'heure grande habitude le temps de se réchauffer, mais quand les boites furent englouties, ils les pausèrent sur la table et basse et se rapprocha de l'un à l'autre. Leurs yeux ne se détachent pas du regard, il était envoûté, absorbé. Darren caressa la peau pâle du visage du châtain lentement, c'est avec une voix sensuelle qu'il lui dit.

« Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire »  
« Je veux bien l'entendre, mais d'abord embrasse-moi »  
« Entendu » sur cette phrase le bouclé exécuta et embrassa de tout son être l'intensité du baiser fait perdre l'équilibre à Chris qui se retrouve complètement allongé au-dessus de Darren qui continuait à l'embrasser plus furtivement et passionnément qu'avant. Le bouclé s'écarta de lui pris par la douleur.

« Aie... C'est douloureux » dit-il, tout en se relevant.  
« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal »  
« Je le sais est tu ne me fais pas mal au contraire »  
« Je vais appliquer cette crème sur ton torse... »  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de te sentir redevable Chris »  
« Tu t'es battue pour moi, t'as était vraiment courageux, je te dois tout, et je dois admettre que je tais trouvé super sexy en colère, mais j'aurais préféré que cela ne se produise pas ! »  
Darren ricana.  
« Moi, je suis content que tout ça soit produit, parce que je tais récupéré » s'exclame le bouclé caressant les cheveux du châtain.  
« Là t'es vraiment, vraiment trop sexy ! » Répond Chris sous les rires de Darren.  
« Tu ne m'en veux plus alors ? »  
« Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas... Je connais t'est sentiments et j'ai confiance »  
« Ça me rassure tellement tu sais »  
« Maintenant enlève ton tee-shirt et détends-toi »  
« À vos ordres » Darren retira son tee-shirt et laissa les mains douces et apaisantes de son petit ami, caresser son torse de crème.  
« Dis-le-moi si je te fais mal »  
« Ça ne risque pas, avec des mains aussi douces » Répond le bouclé le sourire aux lèvres.  
« Je t'aime »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je t'aime, je voulais te le dire depuis déjà un moment »  
« Je t'aime aussi, c'est irrévocable ! »  
« Tient, tu n'as pas rougi depuis longtemps »  
« Et encore, tu n'entends pas mon cœur, et mes mains qui tremblent, il fait vraiment chaud ici ! »  
Darren ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur face à la confession de Chris qu'il trouver adorable. Un silence régna après le fou rire, le bouclé repris un aire plus sérieux il pris les mains du châtain. Ce dernier s'exclama.  
« J'ai l'air d'un idiot, je... » Avant même qu'il puise continuer son corps est entourer des bras de Darren y compris le souffle lent au creux de sa nuque. Il mit peu de temps à joindre ses bras au torse de sont petit ami et de chuchoter au coin de son oreille.  
« Tu es le premier homme à m'avoir dit, je t'aime »  
« Et le dernier »

**Laisser vos reviews**  
**Kiss !**


End file.
